


Detective Lilith Morningstar

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Detective Alt. Universe, F/F, F/M, Lilith looks sexy in a suit, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn Ish, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: Detective Lilith Morningstar is a no nonsense Detective, her partner Stolas well he might as well be Shaft making them an intimidating duo but what happens when the murder of Faustus Blackwood becomes her prime case and she meets his widow Zelda?





	1. Who killed Faustus Blackwood?

“April the fifteenth where were you?” Lilith asked as she eyed the red head across the table from her, the woman was growing agitated and that is exactly what she wanted.  
“I have told you this and the other cop I don’t even know how many times!”   
“Detective.”  
“Excuse me!” The venom in the woman’s voice made Lilith internal chuckle.  
“You said I told you this and the other cop, neither myself nor the gentleman you spoke with are cops we are detectives a bit of a difference. Now, April the fifteenth where were you again?”  
“I was at home with my family.”  
“At home with your family, you mean your sister and niece and nephew.”  
“Yes.”  
“Not at the home you share with your husband?”  
“No.”  
“Your family were you with them the whole night?”  
“Yes.” Nodding Lilith looked at her folder, taking a deep breath she pushed the seat back then brought her legs up to cross on the table. Zelda eyed the woman’s legs, what was she getting at.  
“I see, did you go home at some point?”  
“No, I stayed the night with my family.” Biting her lip Lilith nodded and looked back down, Zelda was definitely going to be tough to crack she wasn’t one hundred percent certain that she killed her husband but the woman knew something. Shutting the file and tossing it on the table Lilith locked her fingers together and leaned back in her chair a bit and just looked at Zelda, she was certainly a striking woman.  
“How long were you and your husband married?” Lilith asked as she glanced at the wall clock, they had hours remaining where she could interrogate her but Lilith was determined to have her answers with the hour.  
“A few months.”  
“But you two had known each other long before that, you were a midwife for his ex-wife a…Constance Blackwood I believe the file said however she died in child birth?”  
“That is correct.” Zelda shifted in her seat, noticing this was the first time the woman seemed to get thoroughly uncomfortable Lilith lowered her legs and stood up slowly. Placing her hands on the table Lilith leaned forward, she noticed Zelda look her up and down.  
“Why weren’t you with your husband on April the fifteenth, why did you stay the night at your family home and not with your husband?” Lilith looked into Zelda’s eyes not revealing anything Lilith was glad she was in check because something about this woman made her want to grab her and throw her on the table and fuck her into oblivion.  
“I didn’t love my husband; I never have however he was a rather powerful man in our community and I wanted some of that power. The relationship he and I had was not healthy, he was always domineering but after we married, he got worse I thought I could control him in some way but I’m weak.” Lilith felt her body relaxing, slowly sitting back down she watched as one brick fell from the woman’s walls.  
“How was he domineering?” Grabbing her notebook and pen Lilith listened all the while taking notes.  
“He believed that the woman was to be submissive to the man, it started out with small things then things got worse. He…I…either way things got bad and that night I went home to my family where I felt safest, I didn’t think he would care if I was gone he decided to go out drinking with his boys club and typically that meant he would drink and find some hussy to fuck.” Glancing back up at Zelda’s last words Lilith set her pen down, so Father Blackwood wasn’t some proper religious man as the file would lead one to believe.  
“He had extramarital affairs?”  
“Oh yes, I’m not innocent by any means but I remained faithful in our marriage of course I had no choice in the matter before marriage we had been rather experimental in that aspect of things we weren’t dating merely having sex but he soon wanted a wife mostly to take care of his children. As there night mother I helped then I sort of became their actual mother in the end.” Zelda slipped her coat off and just finally decided to give in and talk, Lilith looked down at Zelda’s wrist and saw what looked to be some light scaring.  
“Speaking of his children where were they that night?”  
“His daughter Prudence was watching them, originally he and I were to go out so she came by and picked them up we got into a heated argument which resulted in him calling up one of his…friends he left then I left. I almost didn’t go to my family home, I almost followed him I even almost went to a bar with the intention of picking someone up but instead I went home to my family. I know what those boys are saying, but I wasn’t there I didn’t get back there until the phone call from Prudence. I am many things and I will own up to every single one but I am not a killer, no matter how much I disliked him.” Sitting back Zelda pulled her sleeves down and set her arms on the table she felt defeated, how did this woman manage to get her to open up.  
“Do you need more water or to use the restroom?” Zelda shook her head, Lilith nodded as she reached over and grabbed the file picking it and her notebook up just before she stood up and walked out of the interrogation room.

Out in the hall Lilith walked up to her partner Stolas he was leaning against one of the walls with his own notes in hand, the man was muscled and had the nickname of Shaft thanks to his appearance and his risky behavior.

“What do you think?” Stolas asked as Lilith walked up and leaned against the wall next to him.  
“The spouse is always the prime suspect; however, she didn’t kill him. Hated him, oh yes that is clear but she was also frightened of him she gives off a strong, cold front but she is actually very pained inside.” Lilith replied as she looked off to nowhere.  
“Damn, what did she do to you in that room?” Laughing Stolas pushed off the wall and eyed his partner, shaking her head Lilith moved from the wall and reached into her pocket grabbing out a few quarters and walking over to the coffee machine.  
“She opened up, something I would bet everything on doesn’t happen ever.” Making her selections Lilith glanced over at Stolas who nodded and looked down at his notes.  
“My money is on the daughter.”  
“The one watching her youngest siblings?”  
“Yeah, says here her last name is Night not Blackwood and that her mother committed suicide asked around apparently it was because good old Father Blackwood wouldn’t marry her.” The coffees finished up and Lilith tucked her paperwork under one arm and reached for the coffees.  
“Interesting, let’s get her in here for questioning I’m gonna question her for another hour I think she knows something that could help after that let her go.” Shrugging Lilith went back to the interrogation room, setting the cups down Lilith scooted one towards Zelda reaching into her jacket pocket she grabbed out some sugars and creams and tossed a few to Zelda.  
“Didn’t know what you took in your coffee so enjoy my stash.” Lilith chuckled as she took a gulp of the hot liquid, Zelda nodded taking a drink of hers grimacing at the taste.   
“This is disgusting.”  
“Police Station Coffee!” Zelda grimaced again as she reached for the items on the table pouring in as much of everything as she can.  
“Prudence, is an illegitimate child?”  
“Yes, she took to her siblings quickly though.”  
“Father Blackwood, I am guessing didn’t like her around the children?” Setting the cup down Zelda shook her head.  
“The opposite she was a free baby sitter to him, then once we married well, she was only important on special occasions.” Opening the file up then closing it Lilith took a deep breath then released it as she crossed her arms, she was about to break a huge rule.  
“I am going to be honest with you I don’t believe you killed your husband but I do think you have information that can help us find who killed him.”   
“I was with my family all night, Detective. I don’t know anything.”   
“Alright, enjoy the rest of your evening you are to not leave the country until told otherwise.” Lilith stood, grabbing her materials then opening the door wide and motioning for Zelda to leave.

That night Lilith sat in her chair at home nursing a glass of whiskey, the case was going to be drama she could feel it in her bones. Picking up the file Lilith looked through everything again, there was something she was missing. Zelda was innocent and so was Prudence Night, both of them could have done it there was plenty of evidence to support putting either one behind bars but Lilith knew they were innocent. Biting her lip Lilith tossed the folder onto the table and stood up slamming back the rest of the whiskey, what was she missing? 

“Maybe, a visit to the Spellman home.” Nodding Lilith set her glass down and made her way to her bedroom, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Lilith dressed and got into her car with a travel mug of coffee in hand, checking her GPS Lilith made her way to Spellman Mortuary. Chuckling Lilith also knew this was another reason why Zelda couldn’t have murdered her husband, the woman was a trained mortician she could have gotten rid of his body easily. Driving up the long drive Lilith looked at her surroundings, it definitely felt like a place that was skipped during Halloween. Parking her car and drinking the last of her coffee Lilith got out and went up the stairs and to the front door, ringing the bell Lilith waited.

“Hello, what brings you here today?” The blonde-haired woman said chipperly, Lilith quirked her eyebrow and looked down at her watch.   
“I’m Detective Morningstar, is your sister Zelda around?” Showing her badge and ID Lilith smiled at the woman who had to be Zelda’s sister.  
“Oh, she is but she is asleep at the moment she should be up soon.”  
“Wonderful, do you mind if I come in?”  
“No not at all!” Hilda stepped aside with a smile, Lilith smiled back and stepped inside the house was exactly as she pictured it.  
“Thank you, Ms. Spellman.”  
“Oh, call me, Hilda! Right this way Detective Morningstar!” Nodding Lilith followed the shorter woman and made sure to look around as she did so, not spotting anything to out of place Lilith knew something was amiss however.  
“Would you like a cup of tea?” Hilda asked kindly as she motioned towards a small table.  
“Coffee, if you have any?”  
“Yes, Zelda cannot survive a day without it!” Lilith watched as Hilda turned and begun making the coffee and what looked to be some espresso.  
“Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?” Watching the woman stall in her movements told Lilith that the woman was hiding something.  
“Why not!” Hilda smiled as she walked over to the table and sat down.  
“The night your sisters husband died, all of you including her said she was here all night are you positive there may not have been even an hour while you were sleeping that she could have slipped out?” Removing her small notebook from her jacket pocket Lilith looked at Hilda and waited, watching as she took a long sip of her tea Hilda sighed.  
“Zelda, she is very stubborn she doesn’t like to appear weak and to her everything makes her seem as such I say this because Zelda has trouble sleeping. She sleeps in so late because it takes her hours to go to bed, she drinks coffee like she does because she didn’t get any sleep most nights. That night was one of those nights, our niece and nephew had gone up to bed but Zelda couldn’t especially with the argument her and Blackwood had. She didn’t tell me what they fought about just that they fought, see Zelda and Blackwood they were always volatile anyways she was worked up about it but not in a I want to kill him way more like in a self-deprecating way. He always had a way to make her feel small, to push her to her breaking point of hating herself.” Lilith set her pen down and listened, everything she had suspected was being confirmed as Hilda spoke.  
“So, she didn’t sleep that night, you stayed up with her?”   
“Yes, she told me many times to go to bed but I couldn’t leave her I knew if I did, she would do something stupid like drink herself into oblivion or hurt herself.” Hilda’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell her I said that, nobody is supposed to know about that!”  
“I see, I noticed some scaring on her wrist.”  
“Yes, that was years ago she has gotten better at hiding it as we have grown older. My biggest secret is I love my sister, we might not get along and we are polar opposites but that is my sister. I hate that I couldn’t protect her from that man but she would never let me, the most I could do is sit with her by the fire and wait and see if she needed a shoulder.”  
“When did she finally get to bed?”  
“A little bit before six.”  
“And when did you get to bed?”  
“I didn’t I had to get breakfast ready for Sabrina and Ambrose, they came down around six thirty to eat and leave.” Nodding Lilith closed her notebook and took a drink of her coffee.  
“This is some of the best damn coffee I have ever had!” The smile on Hilda’s face made Lilith smile back.  
“Thank you! I have had plenty of practice over the years!” Before Lilith could speak the sound of heels coming down stairs broke through, Hilda smiled nervously as she stood and went over to prepare a cup for Zelda.  
“Hilda, please tell me you have the paperwork for the bodies downstairs! What are you doing here?” Standing up Lilith grabbed her notebook and coffee and eyed Zelda who looked confused and very much uncomfortable.  
“I came by to speak with you, your sister and I just had a very lovely conversation.”  
“Did you?” Zelda looked over at Hilda with a glare, Hilda smiled as she set down Zelda’s coffee on the island and stepped backwards slowly.  
“I will just leave you two to talk.” Smiling Lilith watched as Hilda quickly left the kitchen.  
“And what pray tell did you wish to speak about?” Turning back and watching as Zelda took a drink of her coffee, Lilith smirked walking over and setting her cup down and opening up her notebook.  
“Yesterday, you mentioned your husband had extramarital affairs were they always with different women?” Zelda’s face contorted in anger as she set her coffee cup down, Lilith watched every movement she made with a calculating eye.  
“Not particularly, he tended to just have sex with whomever he wished. I’m sure he had a favorite or two, seeing as I was that woman up until we got married.” The little flash of hurt in Zelda’s eyes made Lilith release a shaky breath, closing her notebook Lilith didn’t know what was controlling her or why she was about to be so honest with a suspect but something about Zelda just made her break all of the rules.  
“I understand, my ex-husband was a bastard just as bad maybe worse than yours he believed in doing whatever he wished as well. He would always tell me how I belonged to him, at first it was endearing in a way but it got dark very quickly. I suppose the worst part is here I am a detective and I was in an abusive relationship, not just physical but also emotional, sexually you name it. The thing is men like them want you to see yourself as a victim, the best thing to do is to not see yourself as that but to rise above it and show you are a fighter.” Lilith admitted as her and Zelda looked into each other’s eyes.  
“There was one woman he had been seeing, I don’t know her name though but I know there was one because I could smell her perfume on him it was much more frequent than any other fragrance.”  
“Do you know what it was?”  
“No, but it smelled expensive.”  
“Would you mind if my partner and I looked through the home one last time?” Zelda walked over to a set of hooks that held various keys, Lilith watched as she picked up a certain set and begun removing a key from it.  
“Feel free to let yourself in.” Eyeing the key as it slid towards her Lilith placed her hand on it before it slid off the counter.  
“Are you sure, we will go through everything.”  
“I don’t have anything to hide, you seem to already know all of my secrets.” 

Later that day…

“What are we looking for?” Rolling her eyes Lilith liked Stolas but sometimes the man got on her last nerve.  
“We are looking for something that would tell us who Blackwood was sleeping with.”  
“Obviously his wife.” Turning around Lilith glared at Stolas before walking over and looking down at the camera in his hands, there were some rather intimate pictures of Zelda that he was scrolling through.  
“Put that down!”  
“He could have pictures of the side piece on here.” Stolas shrugged then had the good conscious to put the camera down and go back to looking around the office.  
“A man like Blackwood would not risk having images of his mistress on the same device that he has images of his wife on.” Looking around Lilith bit her lip as she slid her hands into her front pants pockets, something was here she could feel it. Turning and glancing Lilith looked at the desk then shook her head, it was too obvious. Eyeing the paintings on the wall where no doubt there would be a safe but even then, it was too damn obvious.

Walking around the room making lightly clicking noises with her mouth Lilith glanced at Stolas who was looking at the book case, that was too obvious as well. Everything was just a too obvious of a place, coming to a stop Lilith quickly turned and eyed the room the whole damn office was to obvious. 

“Keep searching in here, I’m gonna take a walk around the place.”  
“Make sure you grab a map; this house is fucking huge!” Stolas bellowed as she walked away, chuckling Lilith walked around then made her way upstairs and looked to her left and right.  
“Alright, if I was a misogynistic piece of shit cheating on my wife where would I hide my indiscretions.” Deciding to go left Lilith walked down the hall and opened doors as she went, before coming to what appeared to be a library it was smaller than the one that she had found downstairs this one was more of a personal library.  
“Obvious, but yet maybe.” Walking in Lilith eyed the lone chair and table, a drink cart and six bookshelves. The titles didn’t seem very special, nothing completely rare or astounding. Going to the chair Lilith sat down and took in the room, she was in the right place.  
“Alright, Blackwood where are your secrets.” Speaking allowed Lilith eyed every bit of the room then stopped. Standing up Lilith opened the door and stepped into the hallway, going over to the room to the right of the small library Lilith took in the dimensions of the room then went to the room to the left and did the same. Clasping her hands together Lilith stepped back into the library and went up to the door in the room that would lead to a closet, opening it Lilith smirked.  
“Stolas!” Lilith yelled down the banister.  
“Please tell me you found something!” Stolas yelled back as he stepped out of the office.  
“I think I may have!” Lilith and Stolas begun removing everything from the closet until finally it were bare, seeing the outline of a small passage appear the two looked at one another and smiled. It was a tight fit for Stolas but he managed to get through, the room that was revealed definitely did not look like something a good-hearted religious man would have.  
“Well, what do we have here.” Lilith spoke allowed as she looked around the images around her.  
“What the actual fuck is this?”  
“Zelda, said he had extramarital affairs.”  
“This isn’t extramarital affairs, Lilith. This is, this is sick!” Nodding Lilith looked down at the small table in the corner, going over Lilith saw the phone plugged in. Picking it up noticing it looked similar to the one that they had in evidence, Lilith turned the phone on and started going through the recent messages and recent call log.  
“Looks like we found his main mistress.” Unplugging the phone Lilith went over to Stolas and passed him the phone, looking at it he quirked his eyebrow.  
“There isn’t a name here.”  
“No, but we can check the number see who it is registered too. Something tells me the woman isn’t using a burner phone.”  
Lilith left the station to let Stolas take care of their suspect, the woman was guilty that much was true. Driving to Spellman Mortuary Lilith felt her stomach flipping, she was nervous and she didn’t know why. Arriving at the old house Lilith looked in the mirror and checked her makeup and hair, quickly putting the visor back up Lilith rolled her eyes at herself.   
“What in the Hell is wrong with you?” Groaning Lilith got out of the car and went up to the door, ringing the bell again. This time Hilda didn’t answer the door but the niece Sabrina, who eyed her with skepticism.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Yes, I am Detective Morningstar I am here to speak with your Aunt Zelda it is rather important.” Nodding Sabrina closed the door, rolling her eyes Lilith shoved her hands in her jacket pocket it was freezing outside and of course the child would shut the door on her. Hearing the door open Lilith looked up and felt her mouth dry at the sight of Zelda Spellman standing before her in a tight black dress, she knew she was attracted to the woman but now she was under the woman’s spell.  
“Detective Morningstar.”  
“Mrs. Blackwood.”  
“Ms. Spellman now, seeing as I am widowed.”   
“Ms. Spellman, may I come in I have some good news for you?” Nodding Zelda stepped aside allowing her to walk in.  
“Right this way.” Following Lilith was glad to see more of the house than a hallway and a kitchen, stepping into the living room area Lilith smiled at the small fire in the fireplace. The home may not have looked homey but the fire made it feel as such.  
“So, what sort of good news have you brought me?” Zelda asked walking over and pouring a tumbler of whiskey, turning she quirked her eyebrow and lifted the glass.  
“Yes, please.” Nodding Zelda begun pouring out another glass, Lilith bit her lip as she eyed Zelda’s back. “The good news is while going through the house we were able to figure out who his mistress was and brought her in, we are very confident she is the one who murdered him.” Taking the glass Lilith clinked her glass with Zelda’s and took a gulp as Zelda took a gulp of her own whiskey and sitting down in a chair next to her.  
“Do I get to know the name of the woman or do I have to wait for the courts to tell me?” Lilith went to respond but stopped when her phone begun to ring, Zelda’s eyebrow quirked as Wild Woman by Sleep Machine bellowed out.  
“Stolas! Sorry, my partner he thinks he is funny.” Taking out her phone Lilith answered it. “This better be good!”  
“It is, she confessed! I got her to sign everything and I am about to go in and cuff her!” Smiling Lilith looked over at Zelda who smiled back as she sipped her whiskey.  
“Great! Cuff her and tomorrow we can do the final paperwork!”  
“Alright see you then!” Hanging up Lilith looked over at Zelda who looked at her with a questioning look.  
“Well, since she confessed, I can actually tell you I suppose does the name Shirley Jackson mean anything?” At that moment Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose stepped into the parlor.  
“Shirley Jackson!” Zelda stood quickly anger radiating off of her.  
“So, you do know her.” Looking over at the rest of the Spellman family she saw looks of concern on their faces.  
“Shirley Jackson, he was fucking Shirley Jackson behind my fucking back!” Zelda bellowed as she begun to pace.  
“Zelds, your blood pressure.” Hilda stepped up and warned only to cause Zelda to stop and look even more angry.  
“Fuck my blood pressure! That prick was fucking Shirley! Ugh!” Zelda slammed back the rest of her whiskey and went over to the small table that held the liquor and poured herself a far to full glass, looking at the bottle then the glass Zelda shrugged and started drinking from the bottle.  
“Zelda!” Hilda hollered and ran over and took the bottle straight from her hands.  
“Shirley fucking Jackson! He would go and fuck her then what come back and fuck me, oh…that means that woman is on me!” Zelda looked like she was about to be ill as she went and sat down on the other couch, Lilith looked at Zelda and felt terribly she had been there with her ex-husband.  
“He was an idiot.” Lilith spoke causing Zelda to look up at her with a shocked expression.  
“Maybe he wasn’t.” Silence settled as the other three Spellman’s all sat down and watched on as Zelda begun to breakdown.  
“He was, no you aren’t some homemaker baking pies but that doesn’t mean you aren’t a good wife or a good woman.” Nodding Zelda glanced up and the look Lilith saw broke her heart, she noticed that Zelda’s family kept arm’s length. Biting her lip Lilith knew Zelda was not the type to be touched or hugged, neither was she but when her and her ex split and she started working through the trauma she found she needed a hug more than anything. Drinking the last of her whiskey Lilith set the glass down and stood up and went around the table and went and sat down next to Zelda, without hesitation Lilith wrapped her right arm over Zelda’s shoulders causing the woman to quickly look at her.  
“I met her; she wasn’t that impressive. Dull as a box of rocks, and looked like she had been beat by an ugly stick and the stick certainly won.” Lilith joked; Zelda sat silent for a beat but then burst out laughing causing everyone else in the room to laugh. Glancing over at Hilda was smiling at her along with Sabrina and Ambrose.  
“Then why would be sleep with her, how could he sleep with her?” The laughing stopped as Zelda looked over at Lilith, biting her lip Lilith tried to think of the best way to answer it.  
“I wish I had a better answer, but I don’t my ex-husband was a pig as well I don’t really understand why he did and said half of the things. All I know is that I was better before him and I am better after him and you will be too.”

Cracking her neck Lilith gasped it had been a long investigation and surprisingly a long court case, even though Shirley admitted to the murder she still hired a damn good lawyer. She wasn’t going to get life in prison, they had worked at a very good self defense case. Sighing Lilith stood up and cracked her back before reaching over and turning off her desk light, honestly from what she had seen and heard about Faustus Blackwood she wouldn’t be surprised if it had been self-defense. Bending down and grabbing her bag Lilith made her way out of her office, locking the door behind her. Nodding to fellow detectives and police officers as she stopped at the elevator, when the doors opened, she couldn’t hold back the gasp as she saw Zelda standing inside the elevator a plate of cookies in her hands.

“Hilda, baked cookies.” Nodding Lilith stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the basement floor that would lead her to her car in the car park.  
“What type?”  
“What?”  
“What type of cookies are they?” Lilith asked a smirk set on her lips as she turned and looked at Zelda who gulped and pushed them towards her.  
“I don’t know, all sorts I think.” Taking the plate, Lilith looked down and saw what appeared to be chocolate chip and snickerdoodles her favorites. Picking up a snickerdoodle Lilith took a healthy bite and couldn’t help the moan that slipped out, they were hellishly delicious. Looking at Zelda she saw the woman gulp and take a step away from her, this tip toeing around each other had been going on for the last five months.  
“So, did you decide to bring them or did Hilda make you?” Lilith asked just before she put the last bit of cookie in her mouth, glancing at the panel where it said they had just reached floor eight. The elevator was old and slow and for once Lilith was happy about it, looking back at Zelda who had her hands in her jacket pocket trying to hide that she was fidgeting.  
“Hilda said it would be nice if I took them.” Silence permeated the cramped elevator. “I also wanted too so I could thank you.”  
“That’s all?”  
“What else would there be?” Zelda looked accosted as her eyes widened and she looked at Lilith, sighing Lilith nodded and looked at the panel again. Floor five.   
“Right, well you’re welcome but I was just doing my job nothing more and nothing less.” Shrugging Lilith turned so she was facing the elevator door, she didn’t want to make the first move this was something Zelda would have to do. More silence as the two women stood away from each other both feeling a loss grow between them. Ding.  
“Thanks for the cookies, I’ll return the plate!” Lilith replied as she lifted the plate slightly and stepped out of the elevator, she could hear Zelda’s heels behind her glancing over she saw the Spellman vehicle parked in the parking space just across from hers. Opening the back-seat door Lilith tossed her bag in and set the cookies down, closing the door Lilith looked at Zelda who stood in front of her own car looking like she was struggling to say something.  
“Was there anything else?” Zelda jumped slightly and looked at Lilith who was holding her driver side door open, when she didn’t respond Lilith nodded sadly and got into her car. Sighing Lilith started the car and backed out of the space leaving Zelda to her own devices.

Three months had gone by since that encounter with Zelda, Lilith knew the woman was trying to avoid her. Zelda hadn’t even been at the house when she dropped off the plate, clearing her throat Lilith picked up her whiskey glass and took a large gulp. Why couldn’t she get the woman out of her head, she had to be under some sort of spell.

“The spell being the most gorgeous woman I have ever looked at!” Lilith spoke loudly as she stood from her chair and went back to pour more whiskey, she had a new case it was a sad one some poor kid was stabbed in the woods about nine times and according to the file on her table his body was at Spellman mortuary. Zelda wouldn’t be able to ignore her for much longer.


	2. Who Killed Connor Kemper Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor Kemper eighteen deceased; murder. Who killed him? All signs point to a serial killer, but what if it is more? Lilith is in a race against the clock and she wasn't coming out in first.

Connor Kemper was young, only eighteen and he was dead lying on a slab in Spellman Mortuary. Lilith reached down into her cars drink holder and lifted up the travel mug of coffee, taking a large gulp as she drove. This case wasn’t becoming a small case, she had been doing some digging for three days and she couldn’t help but think they had a serial killer. Groaning Lilith put her mug down and turned up the stereo in her car allowing the heavy metal music to bash into her head so the thoughts would go away for just a moment.

As Lilith pulled up to the house just the sight of the house caused The Addams Family theme to start playing in her head, chuckling Lilith leaned over and turned the music down slightly. Parking the car, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and listened to the last bit of the song. Opening her eyes and nodding her head, Lilith reached over and grabbed her bag. Shutting off the engine and the last bit of Amon Amarth’s Guardians of Asgaard, Lilith stepped out of her car and walked up to the house. Knocking on the door Lilith waited, soon the sound of heavy steps came from the house and towards the door. Ambrose opened the door a smile on his face as he spotted Lilith who smiled lightly back, opening the door wider Ambrose motioned his arm in a way telling her to come in. Chuckling Lilith walked into the house and did a once over, it looked exactly the same.

“What brings you around, Detective?”  
“It would appear that you have the body of a Connor Kemper here, I am the Detective working the case so I will be needing paperwork and well access to see the body.” Nodding Ambrose motioned for her to follow him down to the basement.  
“Then you and I will be speaking about seeing the body, neither of my Aunties like doing autopsies on well anyone my age group and under as for the paperwork one of them will be able to help you out.” Nodding even though Ambrose’s back was to her Lilith kept following, she wasn’t going to be seeing Zelda as much as she thought.

Coming to a stop Lilith saw the sterile slab waiting for a body to be laid on it, gulping Lilith smiled and took some steps towards the small office giving Ambrose room to bring the body out. She may be a detective but she still had issues with death and anything it entailed, she could look at a body all day and not feel sick no this was straight fear. Looking too her side Lilith made a point of looking at various items that were lying out, Ambrose cleared his throat alerting her. Walking up to the slab she noticed that the y-incision was already stitched up but there was much scaring and a rather large birthmark on his arm, nodding Lilith looked up at Ambrose who had a sad look on his face. It couldn’t be easy for him to do an autopsy on someone that was maybe ten years younger than him at most.

“How long would you say the body was exposed to the elements?” Taking out her notebook Lilith looked at Ambrose waiting for an answer.  
“My guess would be twenty-four hours due to the coloring of his skin and the state of the stab points.” Nodding Lilith wrote down what her said before biting her lip and looking down at the young man’s face.  
“It’s a shame, an eighteen-year-old shouldn’t be lying on one of these.” Silence filled the room as Lilith nodded again and walked away back towards the small office and taking out her phone seeing a missed called from Stolas.  
“You won’t get any service down here; my Aunt Hilda is in the kitchen she can give you the paperwork.” Turning Lilith made her way up the stairs, seeing the bars come back up. Once upstairs Lilith called Stolas and hoped the man had found something good.  
“Tell me something good!”  
“The most I can tell you is I think you’re right, there are cold cases of young men eighteen to twenty-two stabbed to death from here to Maine! Style of killing, placement of the body hell even body type! We have a serial killer!” Groaning Lilith leaned on the railing, either she was going to get huge notoriety for catching a serial killer or she was going to fall into a deep spiral of depression and alcoholism there was no other option.  
“Alright, get all of those case files see what evidences they got and if we can get it and I mean everything. Too much time has already went by so right now we need to get somewhere because they will strike again!” Hanging up her phone Lilith put her head in her hands the stirrings of a migraine were on the horizon, chuckling as Lilith’s brain registered that it seemed she was already starting with the latter of the outcomes.  
Lifting her head Lilith jumped upon seeing Zelda standing on the stairs, leaning on the railing across from her. Clearing her throat Lilith shoved her phone in her back pocket of her high waisted jeans, biting her lip upon realizing Zelda wasn’t going to speak she turned and started walking towards the kitchen.  
“Mr. Kemper’s file is in here.” Stopping Lilith looked behind her back at the sound of Zelda’s voice, she watched as the woman went into a small office. Turning on the balls of her feet Lilith made her way into the office, slipping her hands into her front pockets making sure her bag still hung securely on her side.  
“He was surprised when he was stabbed.”  
“What?” The nonchalant tone of Zelda’s voice made Lilith pause.  
“I mean, typically there is a struggle in something like this mix with the surprise so there are signs of it on the body. He didn’t struggle, so that leads me to believe he knew who stabbed him and they had to of been very close to each other the other stabs were not necessary it was carnal, pleasure whoever did it got off on it.” Zelda replied as she came around the desk and extend out her hand that had a manila file folder in it, taking the file Lilith thought about Zelda’s words.  
“So, a lover perhaps or a potential lover, it would explain why he was out in the woods he certainly didn’t look like he had been dragged there which would explain the items and him being displayed. Hm.” Opening the folder Lilith read the information as Zelda stood in front of her with her arms crossed, she could smell the expensive perfume on her.  
“Thank you for the file, I will bring it back.”  
“Those are just copies, if we discover anything else, we will call.” Lilith felt her heart pounding in her chest rapidly as she looked into Zelda’s green eyes, damn she was beautiful. Nodding curtly, she turned and made her way out, she couldn’t be in the house any longer she needed a drink.

It was going on three in the morning and Lilith was still looking at the files on her table, Stolas had left four hours ago after bringing over the various files and looking at them for a moment as well. Draining the last of her wine Lilith got up and went into her kitchen placing the glass in the soapy water, there were six bodies including Connors. There were only minor clues, whoever this killer was they were skilled at covering their tracks. She hated interviewing parents when their kid is dead whether it be a suicide, accident or a murder. Leaving the kitchen Lilith turned off lights as she went into the living room, grabbing the blanket off of the back of one of the chairs she curled up onto the other chair and let her body begin to rest the sound of the crackling fire and the insects outside her lullaby.

Slamming her hands into the steering wheel as her talk with the Kemper’s earlier went through her head, leaning back and biting her left hands pointer finger as her arm rested on the door. She had been so stupid, going through the kids’ room without a fucking warrant or their approval.  
“Fuck!” Lilith growled as she leaned forward and pushed play on the cd player, Rammstein begun blasting through the speakers. The side of the desolate road brought no solace as Lilith begun running her hands through her hair shaking it about causing it to get more frizzled and poof out more. Groaning Lilith switched her car out of park and begun driving.

The Kempers obviously didn’t know their son, if the file said anything it was that she would be looking for a male lover not a female The Kempers seemed to believe their son had a girlfriend. Shaking her head at the obliviousness in them, turning the music up louder and stepping more on the gas pedal Lilith sped down the back roads of Greendale before she finally realized where she was slamming her breaks causing the smell of burning rubber to fill the air. Pulling over Lilith turned off her car and got out of her car, going to the trunk Lilith took out a flash light and an emergency back pack that she had ready for this sort of thing.  
The Greendale woods during the day were relaxing but at night they could get scary but to Lilith they had always felt like home no matter what time, of course there had been many things that had happened in these woods some good and some bad things that should make her hate them but they didn’t. Walking upon the spot, Lilith came to a stop it was still relatively light out so Lilith stepped into the vicinity slowly as she put on some gloves. Annoyance was building as she combed the crime scene, walking the circles was also getting rather nauseating. Looking up Lilith noticed she was outside of the typical crime scene parameters; whoever the man was he was smart so he wouldn’t dump anything here he would probably not leave anything in the woods.

“He wouldn’t leave anything behind, not anything that was used the knife he uses the same one every time it is his weapon, his tool.” Lilith spoke allowed as she kept looking around. “But there is always a safe place to make a small mistake, they didn’t drive they walked so tire prints wouldn’t be left. He thinks of everything, he is methodical, sophisticated.” 

Taking off her back pack Lilith removed the map from the bag along with a marker, putting a small dot where her car would be parked based off of the distance her phone’s tracker has said she has walked. Biting her lip Lilith kneeled in the Earth not caring about her black slacks, there was Sweet Water River five miles North, her car was parked south. Lilith’s gut told her that Riverdale wasn’t the answer so either East or West was the direction the killer went, there was miles of woods to the west while East did lead her back into town. Picking up the map and folding it up and placing it into her backpack Lilith took out her compass and made her way East, an hour later Lilith found herself walking into Greendale she was still on the outskirts but not by much. Walking slowly Lilith begun to look around especially when she would pass a house, coming to a stop Lilith yawned and ran her hands along her face she knew it wasn’t good for wrinkles or whatever but she was tired and hunting down a serial killer. Taking out her phone she didn’t even look as her phone dialed the last number she called.

“Spellman Mortuary!” Lilith’s eyes widened, she hadn’t talked to Stolas last, she had spoken with Ambrose before she arrived at the Kemper’s.  
“Sorry, Zelda I meant to call Stolas for a ride I’ll let you go.”  
“I can pick you up?” Pausing she knew that this could be good or bad; fuck it.  
“Thanks, I’m on Sycamore.”  
“Alright.” The dial tone filled her ear telling her Zelda had hung up, sighing Lilith found a bench and sat down. About twenty minutes later Zelda pulled up, did the Spellman’s have any other vehicle?  
“Thank you, my car is back on Route ten.” Nodding Zelda took the hearse out of park and begun driving.  
“I made a fool of myself today, spoke to the Kempers and started searching through Connor’s room. I couldn’t help myself something told me that the answers were in that room! I got more information about that kid in the five minutes I was in that room than the forty-five minutes I sat talking to his parents!” Biting her lip Lilith shook her head, the killer was still in Greendale she could feel it.  
“Could you lose your job?” Zelda finally spoke, maintaining her eyesight on the road.  
“Possibly, I was searching without a search warrant however the Kempers did welcome me into their house so it’s a gray area. I could also be kicked off the case, which means they would give it to Hawthorne.” Groaning Lilith slid down the seat and put her hands over her face.  
“Hawthorne?”  
“A chauvinistic pig who hits on me on a regular basis, he is in good with pretty much every department head and the board. They think he walks on water but he hasn’t ever actually solved a case, he just swoops in and takes one right as it is solved taking all of the credit.” Sitting back up Lilith adjusted the seat so she was leaned back slightly, looking out the window she watched as trees passed by and the sun set.  
“Then don’t go into the office, if you don’t go in, they can’t tell you that you’re off the case or fired because they have to tell you that to your face. You have all of the files you need so bury yourself in the case and solve it before anything can be done.” Lilith couldn’t believe what Zelda was suggesting, the woman was fucking brilliant.  
“You are brilliant!”  
“I know.” Zelda smirked which soon faded as Pantera’s Cowboys From Hell started blasting from Zelda’s phone, quirking an eyebrow she watched as a blush crept up Zelda’s neck as she reached down and answered her phone putting it on speaker.  
“Zelds, are you alright you left in such a rush and dinner is almost ready?” Hilda asked through the phone.  
“I am fine I had to pick Lilith up I am taking her to her car right now.”  
“Oh, well why don’t you see if she wants some dinner, I have made plenty!” Lilith chuckled as she saw Zelda roll her eyes.  
“Lilith, would you like to have dinner with us?”  
“I could use a home cooked meal.” Shrugging Lilith thought of her boundless amounts of frozen meals, she could cook but she didn’t have the time to bother.  
“Alright, we will be home in ten.” Eyes widened at Zelda’s words; she obviously hadn’t noticed her wording pushing back in her seat further Lilith felt her heart begin to race. Biting her lip Lilith turned away quickly not wanting Zelda to see her, releasing a shaky breath a few minutes later she finally decided to talk.  
“Connor’s funeral is tomorrow?”  
“Yes, at one thirty.” Nodding Lilith thought about a possible plan.  
“You have all of the attendees of the funeral sign in, right?”  
“It is customary.”  
“When the service is over, I want to see who all signed in.”  
“You think the killer will be at the funeral?” Smiling at the surprise in Zelda’s voice Lilith couldn’t help but think about how cute Zelda looked with the look, shaking herself from that thought Lilith responded.  
“Oh yeah, he displayed the body and what I am think is five others. If the bodies are found I am sure he goes to the funeral, if I could get the books for the others maybe there would a matching name. Granted that would be an idiotic move but, it would be that small slip that could easily go under the radar especially with a police investigation.” Getting into her car she followed Zelda back to the mortuary where she was bombarded by Sabrina and her millions of questions.

Hilda made some veggie loaf that Lilith could say surprised her at how delicious it was, she was a serious meat eater of course she ate her vegetables but she rarely went over the required amount. She was sitting back in the tiny office upstairs looking through the autopsy report and photos, Zelda sat in the chair next to her sipping on her whiskey. It was silent but it was far from unpleasant in actuality it was nice, it felt safe.

“I was embarrassed.”  
“What?” Looking up Lilith knew she looked surprised.  
“You went through the house; you found a camera with photos on it. Photos of me and knowing my husband he would have had the camera put away not sitting out on a desk for anyone to see.”  
“Oh.” Closing the file Lilith sat back in her seat, biting her lip her she looked down and tried to figure out what to say. “I only saw two photos, and I am not judging you for them. He was your husband….”  
“I didn’t know about them which you would have realized if you really looked through them so I guess that explains that.” Quickly looking up Lilith looked over at Zelda who was trying to mask wiping away a tear.  
“You don’t need to be embarrassed around me; I am far from innocent.” Lilith replied, Zelda looked back at Lilith a mutual understanding passing between them. The sound of the mortuary phone ringing broke their trance both quickly looking away and at something else, the sound of Hilda walking to the room and knocking at the open door is what broke them from their awkward moment.  
“Lilith there is a Detective Stolas I think he said his name was on the phone for you.” Nodding Lilith glanced at Zelda and quickly stood up going to the phone.  
“What’s up?” Lilith spoke smiling back at Hilda as she passed by her into the kitchen.  
“I’ve been calling you for ten minutes, it is a shit storm here I have been asked where you are by the entire board and every department head. What the fuck happened?”  
“Fuck!” Lilith groaned as she ran her hand down her face before reaching into her pocket showing her phone was dead.  
“Lilith!”  
“Shit, I went to the Kempers and started going through Connor’s shit they let me in but you know no fucking warrant!” Seething as she spoke Lilith grabbed a charging cord, noticing it was the same her phone used she jammed the cord in and tossed her phone down.  
“Fuck, Lilith this is bad! When are you going to be back at your place?” Lightly hitting her head against the wall Lilith tried to clear her head and think, or work up a migraine whichever came first.  
“I don’t fucking know.”  
“Right, listen I have to go. Turn your fucking phone on!” The line went dead, groaning Lilith slammed the phone onto the receiver. Why in the fuck did the Spellman’s have an ancient ass phone? Pushing away from the wall, Lilith grabbed her phone and pushed the power button. As the phone came to life Lilith tossed it back down and made her way back to the office to grab her things.  
“I need to go; shit is getting bad at the office and well I need to figure out what I am going to do!” Quickly grabbing her bag Lilith slung it over her right shoulder and went back to her phone ripping it off the cord, running past Zelda who watched her with a questioning look.

Speeding down the road Lilith shook her head; she was about to lose everything she had worked almost thirty years to get. Blasting her radio Lilith bopped her head to the beat of Prongs Snap Your Fingers, Snap Your Neck. As she came up to her house, Lilith reached over and shut her music off quickly and just as quickly flipped her lights off.

“What the fuck?” Lilith muttered as she slowly crept up to her cottage, the living room was lit the door was open and Hawthorne’s car was parked outside of her house. Shifting her car into reverse, Lilith backed her car up a way and drove it onto the small dirt path just off the road. Shutting her car off Lilith reached under her seat, upon feeling the plastic baggy Lilith pulled and heard the sound of tape peeling.  
Removing the burner phone from the baggy and the charging cord Lilith pushed the power button on it bringing it to life, opening her door shoving her car keys in her pocket as she went. As she walked away from her car, she shoved her iPhone under the front of the driver side tire something told her it was tracked, running up to the road Lilith ran lightly towards her house. Taking out the phone, Lilith was happy to see that she had just enough service along with enough battery to take photos and maybe send a text. Walking up silently to her house Lilith crouched down by the old well and leaned out enough to start snapping photos and making a few small videos. Spotting as Hawthorne started to walk out the door, Lilith quickly tucked her phone into her jacket pocket and left quietly.

Pulling up to the Spellman house again, Lilith quickly grabbed her bag and shut the door. Running up to the door she knocked rapidly hoping Zelda heard, looking down at the burner she knew Zelda would be up and possibly even Hilda. Low and behold it was Zelda who opened the door a flash of something that Lilith didn’t recognize went over her eyes just before she ushered Lilith in.  
“That smarmy bastard was in my house, probably planting something!” Lilith growled as she swiped past picture after picture, the Spellman family stood around the island listening to Lilith go on about the other detective.  
“I swear I will rip his di…” Lilith found herself frozen, zooming into the picture she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Tossing the phone onto the island she begun to think, the questions early racing through her head it could only mean he was at her house when they spoke.  
“What just happened?” Sabrina asked, Lilith looked at the young girl then at Zelda as she picked up her phone realization taking over her face.  
“Fifteen years, for fifteen years we have been partners he is the one man that I trust and…he is like a brother to me!” Lilith cried, slamming her hands onto the counter top ignoring the pain coursing through them. Bringing them up she ran them through her hair shaking every bit she could get ahold of as she begun to pace, today had turned into a shit show.  
“Who is that man?” She could hear Hilda asking.  
“Stolas, the man that called earlier that is her partner.” The reply from Zelda soothed Lilith a bit, she couldn’t talk right now not with the state she was in.  
“Then why was he at her house with the greasy man?” Sabrina grimaced as she glanced at the picture.  
“Working together.”  
“Shit!” Stopping Lilith froze. “My fucking laptop was at my house; I have everything saved on flash drive and copies its all in my bag but fuck. I need to leave, thank you for the help but I can’t stay here this is far bigger than a serial killer. It has to be!”  
“Wait!” Zelda yelled causing Lilith to stall as she was throwing her bag over herself, Lilith watched as Zelda turned on her heel. A few minutes later Zelda came back and set a small Dell laptop in front of her along with a piece of paper.  
“What is this?”  
“You need a laptop; it is mine its old but I’ve barely used it and that is the password.” Nodding Lilith scooped up the laptop and its charger along with the piece of paper.  
“I will return this as soon as possible.” Not waiting for a response Lilith ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. 

Driving to a rural gas station, Lilith parked her car at a pump and ran up to the ATM withdrawing as much from her account as she could pocketing the amount Lilith then went inside. Grabbing water and some meals Lilith went up to the counter and got as much cash back as she could along with filling up her tank, tossing everything in the car. Lilith drove out of the gas station; she was able to get seven hundred dollars out she was happy she had been saving. Once she was on the opposite end of Greendale Lilith booked it to Riverdale, the side of Riverdale nobody wanted to be on.

She pulled up to the storage locker gate and entered in the passcode, driving in Lilith removed the keys from inside the baggy from earlier. Unlocking the unit Lilith pushed the door up, she was happy she had decided on such a big locker. Driving her car in she parked it and got out and dropped the door down, grabbing her tool box she begun to remove the plates. At this moment she was happy that she had a knack for working on her own car none of the parts on her car had a visible serial number and the VIN number to her car wasn’t visible either. Going over to the safe Lilith entered in the code and took out her duffle bag that she had prepared for this emergency, at this moment she was glad about being paranoid. She was also glad she was able to convince the owner of the storage facility to let her have the locker without her information on file, she paid double for the locker but discretion was key.

Stripping down Lilith put on the clothes from the bag while her other ones she stuffed inside a paper bag, doing a once over of the storage locker Lilith nodded. Picking the bag back up she went over to a tarped motorcycle, removing the tarp Lilith strapped her bag down along with making sure her gun was holstered just before she shrugged on her leather jacket. Pushing the bike out Lilith kicked the kick stand up, making sure everything was off and locked up Lilith went back to her bike and drove off.  
Who Killed Connor Kemper? Why was Hawthorne at her house? Why was Stolas helping him? What did she almost find out when she searched through Connor’s room, did she find something? Lilith thought over and over again as she drove swiftly, spotting a seedy motel Lilith pulled off. Walking inside the office of the motel Lilith instantly felt itchy.

“It’s sixty bucks a night, sweetheart!” A greasy, balding overweight man with a cigarette dangling from his mouth yelled as he sat in his ratty chair reading a pornographic magazine.  
“Cash.” The reply caused the man to lay the magazine down and remove the cigarette from his mouth, a phlegm soaked laugh erupted from the man as he tossed the magazine down onto the desk and leaned forward.  
“Forty-five then!” Reaching into her pocket Lilith tossed five twenties down onto the desk as the man leaned to his left and ripped a key off a hook and tossed it at her.  
“What’s the name?” Lilith stopped as she begun to walk out, she couldn’t use her actual name turning a statue caught her eye along with some plaques.  
“Mary, Mary Wardwell.” Nodding the man looked down and begun to write it down, turning and walking out Lilith made her way to her motel room not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Who Killed Connor Kemper Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks we are getting a little Riverdale crossover coming in, now I haven't seen the newest season so bare with me as some things might not be in line with that show.

Laying down on the bed Lilith was grateful she had zipped the bed, blankets and all into a bed bug protector the place was a dump. Glancing over as Zelda’s laptop connected to the shitty free Wi-Fi Lilith begun to wonder how long Stolas had been working behind her back, was it recently the whole time she didn’t know? The first three years they were partners they didn’t talk much but after that they became friends, she trusted the man with her life saw him as a friend; as a brother. Was he being blackmailed? Was he doing this willingly? Is it bad that she hoped it was blackmail?

Sitting up Lilith picked up the laptop as she removed her Flash Drive from her bag, she was going to sleep with all of her stuff on the bed, she wasn’t risking it. She wasn’t a germaphobe by any means but bed bugs were a plague in her eyes, they didn’t do anything for the life cycle if she could just put them all in one place and set a bomb off killing every last bed bug, flea, nat, lice she would. Groaning as she plugged in the Drive Lilith rolled her neck and waited for that to boot up, Zelda wasn’t joking when she said the laptop was old. Skimming through files as she waited Lilith tried to piece together as much as she could, she also had to figure out how she was going to get to the funeral without being seen. 

Skimming through more files and even more on her Flash Drive, she searched the internet for even more hours finally looking at the small clock on the laptop she couldn’t hold in the exhausted grunt that left her throat, if she went to bed now, she could get maybe three hours of sleep. Shutting down the laptop Lilith slid everything into her bag before reaching over and turning off the light, she was going to sleep in her clothes and change in the morning. Wrapping herself up in the blanket she carries on her motorcycle and using her duffel as a pillow Lilith fell into a restless sleep.

The shower was fucking terrible, the coffee was terrible, waking up was terrible. Shoving everything into her side saddles and strapping everything else onto the bike was proving to be exhausting for Lilith, she wasn’t going to risk leaving anything in the motel. She was going to stay through tonight but hopefully find somewhere else to stay tomorrow, maybe one less riddled with bedbugs. Hopping onto her bike Lilith rode the main road through Riverdale but then took side streets to get to Zelda’s, once to the house she rode around to the back of the house finding a little spot she could park her bike. Knocking on the back door where Hilda greeted her with a wide smile and practically pulling her into the house, she was greeted by the rest of the Spellman family and Zelda who nodded at her. Sitting down Lilith accepted a cup of coffee from Hilda greedily, taking a long gulp Lilith moaned as she felt it coursing through her body.

“You look like shit.” Zelda stated as she set down her newspaper and took a drag off of her cigarette.  
“Zelds!”  
“What, she knows what she looks like! At least I hope you do!”  
“I am aware of what I look like, I got three hours of restless sleep in a seedy motel run by a guy who flips through Big Jugged Asians Eighteen!” Rolling her eyes Lilith took another gulp which was soon topped off by Hilda, nodding her thanks Lilith set the mug down and leaned back in her chair and let her body relax.  
“I thought that was discontinued.” All eyes landed on Zelda including Lilith’s widened eyes. “I am joking! I can make those!” Zelda’s flustered tone cut through as she picked up her newspaper and begun to read, chuckling Lilith picked up her coffee and let the humored silence settle.  
“It was discontinued three months ago.” Replying Lilith reached over and grabbed a piece of toast smirking at the looks she got leaving them to figure out if she was joking as well.  
Lilith paced in the kitchen as she heard people arriving for the funeral, she knew the killer was going to show she could feel it. Peering out Lilith quickly moved back into the kitchen, why in the fuck was Hawthorne here? Zelda caught Lilith duck away quickly, looking towards the door she spotted why she had hidden.  
“Sign in, please.” Zelda said in a cold tone earning her a look from the man a look that didn’t last long as his eyes wondered down her body and leered at her. Lilith smirked upon hearing the tone she gave the man, looking up as Zelda walked in, she couldn’t stop herself from chuckling.  
“The man is a plague, and I hate him.” The tone sounded as if she was talking about the weather and made Lilith chuckle more. “Does this mean he has taken over your case?”  
“It means he is trying to make sure he is where I might show up, this way if I solve it, he can jump in and maybe also so I can be blackmailed in some way.” Grabbing an apple and taking a bite Lilith leaned on the counter and tried to piece more together.  
“This isn’t a simple murder case, or even a simple serial killer something is going on something bigger. They think I know, meaning Connor has something in his room that could give me answers before this they didn’t care but when the Kempers called and reported I did a search they got scared.”  
“They?”  
“They, them I don’t know who but someone or something. I need to get back into Connor’s room.’  
“I’m sure they have already searched the room then.” Zelda replied leaning on the counter as well so her and Lilith were mere inches apart.  
“No, the Kempers wouldn’t allow someone else with a badge back into the house with a search warrant and considering what happened they won’t get one issued unless they used a dirty judge which is possible but it is too soon it would look shady. No, whatever information I need is in that house.” Looking up at Zelda Lilith felt her heart start racing, they were so close just another inch and she could kiss the woman. Lilith begun to inch slowly forward, seeing that Zelda didn’t pull away in face she moved slowly forward as well.  
“I am going to get the drinks ready now!” Moving quickly away from each other Lilith bit her lip and quickly took a deep drag of her coffee, Hilda looked between the two women and maintained her smile as she walked in. Zelda left without waiting a beat, Lilith sighed as she walked out.  
“She likes you.”  
“What?”   
“My sister, she likes you. She is rarely nervous around people openly, and she never loans out her things.” Quirking an eyebrow Hilda turned towards the refrigerator and begun pulling out ingredients, looking back in the direction Zelda went Lilith smiled lightly.

The drive back to Riverdale was uneventful, hearing her stomach growling Lilith pulled off at some place called Pop’s. Shrugging Lilith took off her helmet and undid her bag from the straps, walking in she found a nice corner booth where she could have her back to a wall and see everyone coming in and out of the place. Setting up her papers and Zelda’s laptop she smiled at the waitress who came up to her getting the Wi-Fi password along with ordering a burger, fries and a vanilla milkshake. As she worked and ate, she felt eyes on her, looking up she spotted the culprits a group of teenagers more specifically one with black hair, sad eyes and a ridiculous beanie rolling her eyes Lilith looked back down through the copies of signatures that were in the funeral sign in for Connor Kemper.

Taking a drink of her milkshake she would admit it was good but it was nothing like Cerberus’s maybe she was biased but the man put actual vanilla bean in his milkshakes, however the burger and fries were out of this world. Ordering another burger and fries Lilith realized she had only eaten an apple all day everything else had been coffee, and a very strong Irish Coffee thanks to Zelda during the funeral. Sighing happily as she bit into her second burger Lilith glanced over as the kid started walking over to her, setting the burger down Lilith pulled her bag closer to her leg where her gun sat tucked away safely.

“You aren’t from around here?” He had an inquisitive tone, a voice a young man his age shouldn’t have one that said he had seen things.  
“No.” Nodding the kid looked down at the table, Lilith reached over and scooped the papers into a pile and turned them over so nothing could be seen.  
“Journalist?”  
“No.”  
“Cop?”  
“No.”  
“Jug, come on she isn’t going to tell you anything.” A blonde-haired girl with a clean pony tail walked up and put one of her arms through one of his and lightly tugged at him.  
“You should listen to your girlfriend; she seems to have all of the brains.” The kid’s eyes squinted at Lilith’s comment, as they walked away something told Lilith that wouldn’t be the last time, she saw the kid.  
“Jug, what type of fucking name is that?” Lilith muttered as she flipped her papers back over and went back to work.

At five in the morning Lilith sat in a local laundry mat washing her clothes and small bit of bedding including the bed bug protector, the place was empty for which Lilith was grateful she would find another motel later but right now she needed to fold and pack and get on the road she had a house to break into. Packed up by seven Lilith bobbed in and out of light traffic and made her way to the Kempers, parking her bike behind some bushes Lilith took out a small packet and put it in her back pocket. She watched both of the Kempers leave the house, walking around the house Lilith looked around and didn’t see anyone just before she hopped the fence and landed in the backyard. The sliding glass door luckily was unlocked, shaking her head at the stupidity Lilith let herself in.

“Your son was murdered and you can’t be bothered to lock a door.” Muttering Lilith scoffed as she shut the door her lock picking kit was apparently going to go unused sighing she walked towards Connor’s room, making sure her gloves were still snug Lilith begun to look around the room.

The room felt detached, there was nothing about it that screamed teenage boy not a single poster on the wall and not a single thing out of place. Maybe Mrs. Kemper had cleaned up but even then, when Lilith was first in the room it felt hollow in some way, looking around Lilith opened books, drawers, looked through the closet but everything was meticulous. Sitting down on the bed Lilith took in the room, looking at every little crevice. 

“If I was a teenage boy, hiding my sexuality where would I hide things.” Shrugging Lilith stood and lifted up the mattress, tossing it down with a long sigh. Not even a dirty magazine.  
“Come on kid, give me something!” Lilith’s anger was growing she could usually find evidence quickly but a dead eighteen-year-old kids’ room was proving difficult. She was going to blame lack of sleep, lack of sex and lack of a strong drink. 

Placing her hands on her hips she begun to walk around the room, there wasn’t even any boxes under the bed. Coming to a stop Lilith turned and looked back at the bed quickly pulling out her flashlight Lilith dropped to the ground and looked under the bed and up at the bed frame. Smiling Lilith slid under the bed, putting her flash light in her mouth Lilith held it tightly with her teeth and she pulled out her pocket knife and begun to cut away the box taped to the wooden frame. Sliding out from the bed Lilith looked at the box and smiled, she couldn’t stay any longer. 

Tucking her flashlight and knife away Lilith shut the bedroom door before doing a once over to make sure nothing looked off, going out the back door shutting it behind her Lilith looked around. The fence was high enough nobody would see her, putting the small box in the bag she had brought Lilith hopped the back of the fence and took a long route back to her bike. She needed to find a place to sleep and where she could open up the box, going over the tracks of Riverdale Lilith dreaded being in Serpent territory but it is where she would be safest no cop from Riverdale or Greendale would cross the tracks. The bar slash hotel was busy for a weekday afternoon, she doubted she would get sleep but there was no way a cop would go in. The young woman slid her the whiskey she ordered and a key to her room, shaking her head the girl was no way twenty-one and definitely not eighteen. Walking up to her room Lilith stopped as a woman with full black hair and a killer pair of legs wrapped in a leather skirt walked up to her a come hither look in her eyes and a playful smirk on her lips, it had been a long time.

“That is a nice bike you have.” Her voice was husky like Zelda’s, she needed sleep but it had been a long time.

Groaning Lilith woke up and looked at her phone the time blaring at her, it was ten in the morning but it felt like two. Rolling over Lilith noticed the woman from last night was gone but a note was left in her place, picking up the note Lilith chuckled it just had the woman’s name Jeanie and her phone number along with a lipstick mark. Sitting up and stretching Lilith felt her muscles spasm it really had been a long time, but apparently, she still had it smiling Lilith got up and went into the bathroom to shower. The place didn’t look like much but it was far cleaner than the last place, throwing on her clothes Lilith turned on Zelda’s laptop. Zelda.

They were merely friends but for some reason Lilith started to feel like she had cheated on the woman, going back into the bathroom Lilith showered again this time scrubbing harder. Once out of the shower for the second time Lilith walked over to her bag and removed the box, sitting down on the bed Lilith let her still soaked body and hair drip water onto the bed as she sat in nothing but a towel. Opening the box Lilith’s jaw dropped, what sort of shit was this?

Google was proving useful as she looked up the various things she was finding, this kid may have looked like some buttoned up Leave it to Beaver type of kid but he was far from it. Taking the phone out of the box, Lilith tried to turn it on but nothing she was going to have to go to the store and get a charger for it. Getting up and getting dressed Lilith now felt even more lost and confused about the case, grabbing all of her stuff Lilith locked the door and went up to the bar putting another fifty bucks down on the room. At the store Lilith grabbed the charger and a few other things to only stop at the sight of the teenager from yesterday leaning against the beer door, rolling her eyes Lilith stared the boy down.

“I need in there.”  
“You’re staying at bar; do you really need to buy beer?”  
“It’s cheaper.” Nodding the boy moved out of her way as she reached in and found herself debating on Guinness or some cheap American beer, splurging Lilith grabbed the Guinness and turned back towards the boy.  
“How did you know I was staying at a bar?”  
“Serpent.” He said pointing to the back of his jacket. “Also, Jeanie told me.”   
“Really.” So, it looked like her one-night stand was one to gossip.  
“She said you’re a cop.”  
“I’m not a cop, and besides what gave her that idea I don’t have a badge.” Lucky enough she kept her badge hidden in a hideaway pocket in her bag.  
“Even so, she said you hid it well but not many people carry official handcuffs.” The boy smirked at her, clearing her throat quietly Lilith nodded.  
“Touché.” Turning and walking off Lilith groaned upon hearing the boy following her. “What in the fuck do you want, kid?”  
“I want to help; you’re working on a big case I want to help.”  
“Why would you want to help me? Also, it is police business I can’t let some civilian a minor at that get involved in my case. I don’t’ know how they do shit here in Riverdale but I can tell you we don’t do that shit where I’m from!” Lilith hissed as she walked into the boy’s space, he gulped deeply showing his slight bit of fear.  
“Stick to your textbooks and stay very far away from me, also what type of fucking name is Jug?” Shrugging Lilith looked at the kid for a second before walking off leaving the kid next to the cold beers.

Back at her room Lilith paced, what was she missing? Looking at the wall she had posted her papers on she begun to try to piece things together, cops were involved in some way. Taking a gulp of her beer, then tossing the empty bottle in the trash to only go and open another. Connor was into some dark occult shit; he went out to the woods willingly where he was stabbed by a possible male lover. Were the other victims into the same dark occult things, taking out her phone she flipped through one of the files out of a small town in Hampshire. Dialing the number provided Lilith waited for the call to be answered. 

“Detective Boscoe!”  
“Hello, this is Detective Morningstar I am looking at a cold case you have here for a Demetri Chekov.” Biting her lip Lilith hoped this guy wasn’t as much of an ass as he sounded, she wasn’t concerned about giving her name something told her the guy would forget all about this conversation.  
“Yeah, what of it!” Oh yeah, he was going to be a pain.  
“Did you happen to search his room; it says he lived with his parents?”  
“Why in the Hell would I search his room, he was killed in the woods? Dumped and displayed!” She wasn’t going to get anywhere with this tool.  
“Right, um are his parents still residing at the address?”  
“Why the fuck would I know? I have other cases; this one wasn’t getting solved and it still isn’t a year later!” Rolling her eyes Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose, this is why shit never got solved pieces of shit like this guy. Lilith would bet every last dollar the guy spent more time at Krispy Kreme than at an actual crime scene.  
“Of course, stupid to ask have a wonderful day Detective Boscoe.” She heard the man grumble just before hanging up, tossing the phone on her bed she shook her head. Picking the phone back up she hoped the number for the Chekov’s still worked.  
“Hello.” The sound of a woman’s thick Russian accent hit her ears, well it still worked.  
“Hello, is this Mrs. Chekov?”  
“Yes, who is speaking?”  
“My name is Detective…Wardwell I am opening back up your sons’ case and was wondering if you and your husband are still residing at the address on file?”  
“You are looking into Demetri, thank you! The man gave up after a month, said it was a lost cause that it was probably mafia. We are not part of mafia, but he wouldn’t listen.” Racist piece of shit.  
“I am very sorry about that, ma’am. Would it be alright if I came over tomorrow to speak with you?”  
“Tomorrow would be good, we still at same address my husband will be home at six in the morning from the factory.”  
“I will be over at six then!” Hanging up Lilith put the address into her GPS, she was going to have to drive all night. Packing up her things quickly Lilith knew if she could find something connecting Connor to one of the other victims besides manner of death and the crime scene, she could piece the thing together. Locking up the room Lilith went up to the bar to only stop at the sight of the four teenagers from the restaurant.  
“Didn’t I tell you to back off?” Lilith whispered as she slapped one hundred dollars on the bar, the girl from the other night took it and made some notes in a notebook.  
“You good through Friday Succubus.”   
“Succubus?”  
“Yeah, you know female demons with sex appeal who feed off sex. Succubus!” The girl shrugged as she looked Lilith up and down.  
“Listen kid, I won’t tell anyone this place has minors serving drinks so long as you never look at me like that again!”   
“Alright, relax!” The girl threw her arms up, Lilith shook her head and looked at the other four.  
“I will say this to you three just like I said to your friend with the fucked-up head, back the fuck off!” Turning Lilith made her way out and towards her Harley, the four kids followed.  
“For fucks sakes, what is it with you four?” No response came, groaning Lilith put everything away and started up her bike seeing she had enough gas for a while Lilith mounted her phone and sped off.

Lilith let the music blast from her bike, she was happy she had paid extra to have the radio installed along with an aux port. Driving quickly, she made sure to scan every car and every stretch of road, she couldn’t get pulled over. Pulling off at a twenty-four-hour diner and gas station Lilith went in and paid for her gas and a slice of pie, she was four hours into the drive and the GPS said she had two more to go. The apple pie and coffee were delicious and just what she needed to get her that extra bit of energy she needed, as she sat on her bike about to leave Lilith knew it was early hours but something told her to call Zelda.

“Spellman Mortuary.” Zelda sounded tired, she hoped she hadn’t woken her.  
“Zelda?”  
“Lilith, are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I am in New Hampshire actually well almost to New Hampshire following the case. I think I am about to figure everything out.” Looking around her she made sure nobody was around to hear her conversation.  
“Good, Hawthorne was here asking for Connor’s file. I couldn’t find it.” Smiling Lilith bit her lip, leave it to Zelda to hide shit from the police.  
“Give him the file, but don’t tell him anything you told me it is too much information the file doesn’t give much so it will keep you in the clear.”   
“I will call him in a few hours then.” Nodding Lilith let the silence settle between them.  
“I’m glad you are alright, make sure it stays that way.” Zelda spoke then hung up the phone.

Sighing Lilith slipped her phone into the rain proof cover and begun putting her music up and the GPS, starting up her bike Lilith sped off towards the Chekov’s. Arriving at the address Lilith felt her heart break, the neighborhood and house had seen better days. Looking at her phone she saw she was ten minutes early, she hoped both of them were home. Tying everything off, Lilith removed her bag and phone before walking up to the front of the small house. Knocking Lilith waited, the door soon opened showing an older short woman.

“Mrs. Chekov?”  
“Detective Wardwell.” Smiling lightly Lilith stepped into the house as she was directed in, the file had said the Chekov’s were late in life parents and it showed in the woman’s grey and white hair along with sun kissed hands.  
“Would you like tea, coffee?”   
“Coffee would be wonderful if it isn’t an imposition.”   
“Nonsense, I have some already made I drink a cup before Demetri gets home.” Smiling Lilith sat down at the small table and watched as the small woman moved about. “Thank you.” Lilith replied as she took the cup, taking a long gulp soon after.   
“The coffee is delicious, thank you again.”  
“Russian recipe I give to you before you leave.” The woman waved her hand in a nonchalant way.  
“Oh, I couldn’t.”  
“Please, I have no one to pass my recipes down too might as well give them away to live on.” Gulping Lilith fidgeted in her seat, the woman’s voice had turned forlorn as her smile fell and her eyes dropped down to look at her mug.  
“Mrs. Chekov, I am reopening your sons’ case because it matches a case, I am working back home I believe the same person who killed that young man killed your son.”  
“You mean the same man.”   
“I’m sorry.”  
“I didn’t like it at first, honestly I didn’t like it later but I knew my son I carried him for eight- and one-half months. I knew, I knew for a very long time my husband he not know he swears up and down that if our boy was still alive, he would get married someday to a beautiful girl and have many babies. That wasn’t going to happen with our boy, it was a man who killed him.”  
“I won’t say anything when your husband is around.” Mrs. Chekov nodded before taking a drink of her own coffee, following suit Lilith took out her notebook and a file folder.  
“Did you know if your son was seeing anyone?”  
“Yes, don’t know who but I knew when he had his eyes on someone I also knew when his heart was broken. Two months before he die, he was walking around with a smile on his face, I had never seen him so happy.” A sad smile fell onto the face across from Lilith, this is what she had been expecting when she met with the Kempers.  
“Is his bedroom still intact?”   
“Yes, my husband says we should take everything down and get rid of it but we had tried for so very long we finally gave up we were getting old I didn’t think I could carry child anyways if I did fall pregnant after giving up a few years later I went to doctor and I was pregnant! It was a miracle; he was my miracle.” Trying to remain composed Lilith took sips of her coffee.  
“May I look in his room, you can watch the whole time?” Lilith watched as the older woman looked at the clock, then got up as the phone rang. Sighing Lilith slumped in her seat she had five minutes before Mr. Chekov came home and something told her he wasn’t going to be as easy going as his wife.  
“My husband won’t be home for another thirty minutes something about a machine going down and everyone is needed, Demetri’s room is this way.” Nodding and looking up thanking every supreme being Lilith stood up and put her bag over her shoulder and followed.

Lilith stepped into the room, it was another neat and meticulous room removing gloves from her jacket pocket. Walking around the room Lilith opened up the small closet, holding in a sigh at the sight of the boy’s clothes still hung as if he was going to be opening this door and pulling a shirt out. Not spotting anything out of the ordinary Lilith shut the door and walked over to the small desk, opening the one drawer to only shut it soon after. She doubted she would find anything in the same place as Connor but it was looking like that might be the case, everything was folded and in its proper place. Looking at the bed she felt annoyance building at the thought that the two boys were practically alike walking over to the bed Lilith lifted the mattress, it was clear taking out her flashlight from her bag Lilith kneeled down and look under the bed and at the base of the frame it was spotless as well. Standing up she did a once over of the room, tasting blood in her mouth due to biting her bottom lip to hard stopping herself Lilith turned and looked behind her; nothing.

Walking to the small bookshelf Lilith set her bag down as she kneeled and looked at the titles before coming to one that really stood out, doing another once over of the titles that were nothing but Classic American and Classic Russian Literature while there was one random book that just said Classic on the spine. Removing the book Lilith instantly felt how off it was, happy for having her back to Mrs. Chekov Lilith opened the compartment revealing items similar in origins as the ones Connor had. Closing the secret box, Lilith tried to think of a way she could get out with the item. Sliding it back in slowly, Lilith stood and hoped her plan worked.

“I don’t see anything, is it alright if I use your bathroom?”  
“Yes.” Mrs. Chekov smiled as she turned, glancing at her bag Lilith left it and followed behind.  
“Thank you.” Smiling as she walked into the bathroom Lilith waited what was a good minute, opening the door slowly Lilith found herself grateful that it didn’t squeak. Going back over to the toilet and flushing it, she went by the sink and turned the water on. Slipping out of the bathroom, listening as Mrs. Chekov moved about the kitchen. Going into Demetri’s room Lilith quickly removed the stash box and shoved it into her bag, standing up Lilith made her way back into the bathroom where she ran her hands under the water for a second. Drying her hands lightly on the towel Lilith went back into the kitchen and picked up her coffee finishing the last of it, Mrs. Chekov walked up to her with three note cards in hand.  
“I really couldn’t.” Shaking her head trying to push the recipes away but found herself weakened by the sad look on the woman’s face.  
“Please, take them and please take whatever you found in my sons’ room if it will help.” Taking the note cards, Lilith nodded.  
“Do you still have the sign in book for your son’s funeral?”   
“I do.”  
“May I see it?” Nodding the old woman went back down the hallway and soon came back with a small book, smiling Lilith set it down on the table and proceeded to take photos of the pages. She didn’t want to leave with the item, it meant something to this woman. 

In her room back in Riverdale Lilith groaned as she landed on the bed, waking up Lilith sat up and looked at the digital clock it was ten o’clock at night. Popping her back Lilith got out of her bed and went to the bathroom starting up her shower to only shut it off at the sound of a knock at her door, walking over Lilith glared at the person on the other side.

“Hey, I heard from Toni at the bar you were still here.”  
“Listen, Jeanie was it I am not interested especially when someone gossips about me behind my back!” She was pissed off, there was no doubt about it.  
“Is this because of the cop thing, don’t worry about it I told everyone you were cool they won’t bug you.” The woman shrugged and slid in passed Lilith with a little bit of a shove, Lilith’s jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Who did this woman think she was?  
“We fucked, that is all! It was nice but you aren’t going to get anything else out of me!” The black-haired woman laughed as she kicked off her Doc’s before standing back up and lifting up and removing her black sheer blouse, gulping Lilith soon forgot what they were discussing.  
“We fucked and it was more than nice hence why I am here; I don’t want a relationship been there done that no thank you I won’t say anything more about you accept what an incredible lay you are.” Pants dropped to the floor soon followed by a bra and panties.  
“Promise.” Fuck it.

Panting Lilith looked up at the ceiling of her motel room, the sound of the woman next to her laughing caused her to laugh as well. Looking over she watched as Jeanie lit up a cigarette and took a long drag from it before signaling if she wanted a hit, nodding Lilith reached over and took the cigarette and a long drag as well.

“What’s her name?”  
“What?”  
“What is her name?” Jeanie asked as she rolled onto her side and took the cigarette from Lilith proceeding to smoke.  
“What makes you think there is someone.”  
“Because, you aren’t acting like someone who is cheating but like someone who feels like they are meaning there is someone you like but you aren’t with them. So not cheating physically but your heart still feels like it is.” Looking away Lilith looked back up at the ceiling, it was true every last word of it.  
“I’m not going to tell you anything just that you’re right.” Lilith felt a sadness press into her chest just before she looked over at Jeanie who was sat up and stubbing out her cigarette. Soon Jeanie’s body was pressed onto hers and the woman’s lips were kissing her pulse points on her neck causing a moan to slip from her throat.  
“I have someone too that my heart belongs to.” Lilith looked into Jeanie’s brown eyes, letting lips crash together Lilith rolled Jeanie onto her back and proceeded to shut out the noise in her head with sounds of the woman’s whimpers and screams bellow her.

Waking up Lilith already knew Jeanie wouldn’t be lying next to her and she found she was more than happy about that, getting up Lilith started up her shower and proceeded to wash yesterday and early this morning off of her body. Throwing on some shorts and a t-shirt Lilith booted up the laptop and opened up her bag and removed the container, setting it down on the small table Lilith opened the lid before reaching into her bag where she removed some gloves and begun to pick up the various items.

“What in the fuck is this?” Setting the items down Lilith glanced at all of them shaking her head, a knock sounded from the other end of the door.  
“Just a minute!” Lilith hollered putting the items away and making sure all of her papers were covered before removing the gloves and tossing them in the trash can. Opening the door Lilith thought Jeanie was going to be on the opposite side but instead it was the four teenagers, before Lilith could speak the four lead by the one with the stupid name had pushed their way into her room. What in the hell was up with people from Riverdale pushing into places?  
“We can help you find who killed that guy!” Slamming the door shut Lilith turned and went over to the kids quickly.  
“No, you can’t and you will not! Now get the fuck out of my room!”  
“You have six victims right, and from what I am guessing you are trying to make sure they have more in common than the manner of death, placement of bodies you are looking for more personal things.” Glaring at the kid Lilith couldn’t help but start to like him, who was she kidding she liked the kid from the beginning he was a pain in the ass.  
“Listen, kid you and your little friends here are civilians and underage I cannot and will not have you help me. I am figuring this out on my own!” Before anything else could be said her door was thrown open and the girl from the bar strutted in slamming the door behind her and flopping down onto the bed.  
“Just had a well-dressed man at the bar looking for you, Succubus. Don’t worry I got him to leave.” The girl shrugged and looked at Lilith with the same look from earlier.  
“What?”  
“I figured Mary wasn’t your name, you don’t look like a Mary and from what Jeanie says you don’t fuck like a Mary either.” Lilith’s eyes widened, she had to get out of Riverdale.  
“Okay, listen kids all of you are going to leave my room and tomorrow I am leaving and none of you are going to follow me.”  
“Come on, Lilith.” The girl name Toni started to say as she sat up.  
“No! Now, get out!” Lilith hissed as she swung the door open and motioned for them all to get out, as the teenagers started to move the blonde-haired girl stopped and looked down at the container from Demetris room. She lifted the lid and eyed the items then looked over at Lilith who was staring her down, silence.  
“These are really dark occult objects; I may actually know what some of them are.” Keeping her hand on the door handle Lilith contemplated what to do next, finally releasing an exasperated sigh Lilith shut the door and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Alright, I’ll bite what is what and why?” The teenagers all took various seats on her bed or in a chair.  
“My name’s Betty by the way, that’s Veronica, Archie, Jughead and Toni.” Looking over at the boy with the beanie Lilith quirked her eyebrow.  
“Seriously, Jughead were your parents high?” Before she could get a response, Betty begun to speak.  
“Anyways, many of these items are used by those who worship Satan.”  
“Wait, what? Like Marilyn Manson?”  
“Well, that is one form of Satanism this type however is well far different.” Walking over Lilith sat in the opposite chair of Betty and set her hands on the table clasping them in front of her.  
“And what type of Satanism are we talking about?”  
“The kind that is more along the lines of summoning demons, sacrifices, things like that.”  
“Sacrifices.” Lilith spoke softly as she looked over at her stacks of papers, reaching over Lilith took out photographs and begun looking at the various crime scenes they all had a specific way in which they were killed and displayed every item meticulous. Before Lilith could speak again her cellphone begun to ring, picking it up without looking at the ID.  
“Hello.”  
“Lilith!”  
“Zelda, what’s wrong?”  
“He got a fucking search warrant!”  
“What?” Lilith stood up quickly and begun pacing.  
“They are upstairs right now; we don’t have anything to hide but I think he is mostly planting bugs they all keep asking us about you and if we know where you are. Stolas is here too, he is a mean son of a bitch.”  
“Shit, Zelda I am so sorry. Listen we just won’t be able to speak with each other until I solve this and…”  
“No, we will speak again I have an idea.” The line went dead, Lilith threw her phone onto the table and ran her hands through her hair all the while biting her lip until she tasted blood.  
“Okay, things have changed I appreciate the help it is going to be useful but things end now I need to pack and get the Hell out of here. I don’t need a refund for tomorrow!” Lilith stated as she quickly moved around her room and begun putting stuff into her bags.  
“I know a place you can go where nobody will find you?” Lilith stalled and looked at Jughead curiously.  
“If you make a stupid joke right now, I will kill you and no one will find the body.” Everyone gulped loudly.  
“No, trust me it’s a good spot.” Hesitantly Lilith nodded, fuck it either she was going to be found or not and either way she would make it out alive or dead this thing was getting bad and it was getting bad quickly.  
“Where are we?” Lilith asked as she stepped into the trailer.  
“Its my place.” Jughead replied, Lilith’s eyes widened as she looked at the kid.  
“Oh, Hell no!” Turning but quickly coming to a stop as a man walked into the trailer and eyed all of the teenagers then her.  
“Jug, who is this?”  
“This is Succubus that’s her bike out front she is a nomad and reached out for a place to stay and well I figured the Serpents would more than happily help out.” The lie was quick and much to Lilith’s surprise sounded genuine, the man looked at her closely he was rather attractive Lilith thought as she stared back at him. Looking down she didn’t see a ring on his finger that was a promising sign.  
“Succubus?” The man asked, Lilith took in his jacket a sheriff’s badge on it. Gulping Lilith looked over at Jughead and his friends who all smiled, this kid was going to put her in deeper shit.  
“Yeah.” Shrugging Lilith looked back at the man, shoving her hands in her pocket she stood up straighter not letting herself get pushed down by him.  
“As I’m sure you saw I am the Sheriff, FP Jones and with you passing through I need to know are you going to be any trouble?” Oh, she was going to be a lot of trouble.  
“None, just passing through Sheriff Jones.” The response seemed to be enough, as he nodded and signaled for Jughead to follow him out. When the two men stepped out Lilith dropped her stuff to the ground and flopped down onto the couch.  
“If any of you are the reason why I get killed I will come back and haunt you!” Lilith glared at the teenagers who all gulped and nodded, what in the fucking hell was she doing?


	4. Who Killed Connor Kemper Part Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER EXPLICIT CONTENT!!! We are getting into some adult content here kids!!! FOR WARNING THERE IS SEX...*sips tea* Just thought you should know also things are going to get CRAZY after this chapter! Let me know what you all think of this chapter...I really want to know how I did!!!

The sun had long since set and Lilith could feel herself falling asleep on the old couch, shaking herself awake she drank down her long since cold coffee. Looking through the photos that had been on her phone that she now since transferred onto her flash drive Lilith begun searching for names that matched anything from Connor’s funeral, before she could get far a knock sounded through the door. Who is knocking at two in the morning? Putting papers into files and putting the laptop on hibernate Lilith stood up and went to the door to be greeted by Sheriff Jones.

“May I come in?”  
“This is your place.” Lilith replied opening the door for him, Lilith watched as he stepped into the trailer. He looked good in his sheriff’s jacket and worn jeans, rolling her eyes at herself Lilith could already tell this case was taking her down a road of self-destructive behaviors. Turning the man faced her and, in that moment, Lilith found herself not caring so long as the ride was good.

Opening her eyes, Lilith froze at the feel of a masculine arm wrapped around her hip. Shit. Sitting up slowly as to not alert the man Lilith got out of the bed and picked up her shirt and pants from the floor, it had been years since she had slept with a man. She wasn’t in menopause; in fact, she had a bit before that happened if her genetics said anything, she couldn’t take a chance just trusting a condom that he had on him. Taking a final look at FP, Lilith left the room and went into the small living room where she scooped up her paperwork and Zelda’s laptop another wave of regret surge through her.

Shoving everything into her bag, Lilith left the trailer and got onto her bike hoping some store nearby had Plan B and a baseball bat to knock some sense into her. The little pharmacy she found luckily had some, grabbing the only two boxes Lilith groaned she was to old to be acting this immature. Grabbing some more condoms because who was she kidding, she was an idiot. Walking up to the counter Lilith tossed the contents onto the counter, earning her a judgmental look from the woman on the other side. Handing the cash to the woman and grabbing the bag Lilith didn’t wait for her change, tossing the items into her bag Lilith drove to Pop’s where she ordered a soda and a burger.

Downing the pill, Lilith put her head in her hands she was sure FP was clean but she wasn’t for sure about Jeanie. Everything looked fine but that didn’t always mean anything, groaning Lilith took out the laptop and begun looking through the pictures as she ate and drank. About to give up Lilith stopped at the sight of the name she saw this case was getting even more out of control, quickly turning off the laptop and tossing money down on the table Lilith stormed out and drove around until she found a phone she could use. Leave it to Riverdale to have an old as hell payphone, getting off her bike she dialed a number by heart.

“Spellman Mortuary!”  
“Go to the closest location to your house and wait!” Hanging up the phone she knew she couldn’t be on the phone for to long or the bug would start to record, hoping onto her bike Lilith sped towards Greendale.

Putting a trucker hat on Lilith walked around Greendale casually until she spotted Zelda standing in an alley, walking by she nodded as they made eye contact. Zelda followed behind, where Lilith motioned for her to get into the hearse. Going to her bike, Lilith started it up and had Zelda follow her for a mile. Pulling off to the side of the road, Lilith got off her bike and took out her flash light Zelda just stared and stood silently as she watched Lilith go over every inch of her car. Soon Lilith came out from underneath it with a small device in her hand, tossing it to the ground Lilith stomped on it breaking it into pieces.

“If they had the balls to bug your house, they had the balls to put a tracker on the hearse. Follow me!” Lilith got back onto her bike and u-turned so she was going the opposite direction following quickly Zelda kept up with Lilith, they arrived at Lilith’s storage locker where she pulled her bike in and motioned for Zelda to park the hears. It was a tight fit but it got in.  
“What in the Hell is going on?” Zelda finally asked, as Lilith brought up the laptop and pointed at the screen. Zelda looked at the screen then gasped, looking over at Lilith who had a serious look on her face.  
“You didn’t know about this?”  
“Nothing, he would leave for business trips as it were but I didn’t know it was for something like this. He didn’t tell me anything, I am a woman it wasn’t my place.” Zelda shrugged as she looked back the screen, Lilith knew she was telling the truth.  
“He is somehow tied to the past murders, obviously Connor’s he wasn’t a part of but the others. I need to know everything about this boys club of his.” Nodding Zelda looked around before leaning against the storage room wall, sighing she begun to talk.  
“They have an underground bar they meet at, men only a woman is only allowed in if she is well working.” Understanding what Zelda meant Lilith crossed her arms over her chest as she too leaned against the wall but next to Zelda.  
“Does this bar have a name?”  
“Dorian’s or something like that.” Zelda shrugged; the two women’s eyes met.  
“Do you know where it is?”  
“Yes.” Silence settled, it felt so right to be back in the same room as Zelda. Lilith knew she couldn’t act on anything; Zelda had been through so much and she was far from good enough for her. Being caught up in her thoughts she didn’t see Zelda move until she felt lips pressed against hers, startled Lilith pulled away. The flash of hurt that passed over Zelda’s face broke Lilith’s heart, quickly she took ahold of Zelda’s hand as she begun to walk away.  
“I obviously misjudged everything; it won’t happen again. I will take you to Dorian’s and we don’t have to speak again.”  
“No, you don’t understand! You haven’t misjudged anything, I just I haven’t been this case…” She couldn’t form a sentence, looking at Zelda she felt at a loss for words and shame rip at her.  
“If I haven’t misjudged anything then why did you pull away?”  
“Because, this case is dangerous and you are already to far involved and while looking into everything I haven’t exactly been completely safe.”  
“You’ve had sex with people?” Zelda shrugged.  
“Yes, only two and they didn’t mean anything the one I am for sure he is clean the other I’m not for sure if she is everything looked fine but you never know. I plan on getting tested I just, I’m not good enough for you.” Zelda laughed deeply causing Lilith to look at her with a confused expression.  
“Lilith, before I married Faustus, we were just fucking that is it! Before that I had plenty of one-night stands and dalliances, I am far from innocent! I’m not going to judge you for having sex, I will judge you for not being entirely safe but I’m not concerned about that I am sure everything is just fine.” Here came that destructive behavior Lilith thought as she stepped forward and pulled Zelda towards her kissing her firmly, Zelda’s arms pulled her even closer.

Pushing Zelda towards her car, Lilith reached down and opened the back-seat door without waiting Zelda broke the kiss and climbed into back tossing her jacket out the door once in. Chuckling Lilith caught the jacket and set it on the hood of the car along with her own jacket, kicking off her boots and tossing Zelda’s heels out the car as she climbed into the backseat Lilith found herself soon consumed by Zelda’s lips and her perfume. 

“Damn, you smell good.” Lilith whispered into Zelda’s ear as she begun to kiss and nip at Zelda’s neck, a moan broke from Zelda’s lips and breaking through Lilith’s head.  
“Shit!” Lilith hissed sitting up and away from Zelda running her hands through her hair that was running wild and untamed, Zelda sat up flushed and glowing but with an annoyed look on her face.  
“Lilith!”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t!”  
“You can fuck complete strangers but you can’t fuck me?” Zelda’s voice rose as she to sat up and looked at Lilith with pure rage.  
“Yes, no! Fuck! Zelda, I like you! And I have wanted to fuck you into oblivion since the moment I saw you! I just don’t want my first time with you to be in the backseat of my car in my secret storage locker while I am trying to figure out what type of weird shit your ex husband was involved in, those strangers meant nothing while you mean everything!” Growing frustrated Lilith just let out her pent-up feelings, Zelda’s rage slipped from her face instead she looked near tears but with a soft smile on her face. Lilith looked at Zelda and realized that this face that Zelda wore at this moment was the most beautiful and that she wanted to be the one to put it there, she wanted to be the one to bring this face to Zelda.

Watching as Zelda moved towards her Lilith felt her entire insides flip, she wanted everything with Zelda in this moment. Coming to as Zelda kissed her, the only way Lilith could describe this kiss was love she felt it and tasted it on Zelda’s lips and then her tongue as it deepened. Losing herself, Lilith’s hands were soon grasping Zelda’s hips as she pushed the little black dress up and those hips revealing black lace. Growling as she looked down and saw them, she looked back up into Zelda’s eyes, without hesitation she moved one of her hands so that she was touching Zelda over lace. Zelda’s eyes shut as she moaned and threw her head back exposing her neck, pulling Zelda closer to her body so she could bite at the exposed neck earning another moan. Smirking Lilith pressed her fingers firms as she moved two of them along wetness, Zelda’s hips rocked against the moving fingers wanting to feel them more.

“Lilith…” Zelda panted out as she gripped Lilith’s hair with both of her hands tightly, groaning in response Lilith let her teeth scrape along Zelda’s collarbone. Lilith felt Zelda remove her hands from her hair then soon felt one hand push her own hand away, opening her eyes she watched as Zelda moved her lace boy shorts from her hips then along and down her thighs. She watched as Zelda moved her legs enough for them slip down and off, a hand grabbed her right hand and guided her back to her previous location. Both women gasped, Lilith angled her wrist and pushed two fingers deep inside of Zelda causing the woman’s eyes to snap shut as a high-pitched moan slipped from her throat. Pulling her closer again, Lilith moved her fingers hitting a spot causing Zelda to grasp Lilith’s shoulders tightly. Smiling Lilith kissed Zelda sharply, biting the woman’s lips every few pumps of her fingers.

“Fuck! Faster, please faster!” Zelda moaned out as she moved her hips faster, not waiting a moment Lilith begun to pumper faster and harder.  
“Zelda.” Lilith gasped into the woman’s ear as she felt her begin to tighten around her fingers, opening her eyes Lilith noticed the windows of the car steaming up and she chuckled. She could feel how close Zelda was already every time she moved along her g-spot, pressing into Zelda’s back Lilith soon put more pressure just as she bit down on Zelda’s neck and moved her thumb over Zelda’s clit.

The scream that fell from Zelda’s lips caused Lilith to shudder, fuck even her orgasming sound fucking amazing moving away from her neck Lilith continued her hands ministrations letting the woman ride out her orgasm into another then a much smaller third one. As the last orgasm ran its course through Zelda, Lilith gently removed her fingers and peppered kisses along Zelda’s still covered chest. Moving her hand from Zelda’s hip so she could unzip the back of Zelda’s dress, shrugging lightly Zelda allowed the material to slip down revealing her black lace clad breasts.

“You fulfilled what you wanted.” Zelda husked out as she begun to come down from her orgasms, Lilith gave her a questioning look. “You fucked me into oblivion and I was still fully clothed.” Laughing the two women held onto each other.  
“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”  
“Flattery will get you everywhere, darling.” Zelda whispered into Lilith’s ear right as she begun unbuttoning Lilith’s top.  
“Really, everywhere?” Lilith bit her lip as she gripped tightly at Zelda’s hips which caused a moan to slip out from Zelda, so she liked it rough Lilith thought as she quirked an eyebrow.  
“Everywhere.” Zelda smirked with her own eyebrow raised her hands unbuttoning the last of Lilith’s blouse then moving to her hips where she pulled her dress up and over her body and flinging it somewhere in the car.

As Lilith smiled into another kiss with Zelda she was happy she had bought a classic older car with a large back seat because if she had went with her original choice this would not be such a fun time, breaking from her thoughts Lilith went back to the moment where she shrugged her blouse off tossing it somewhere else as well. She felt Zelda move off of her, whimpering at the loss of contact but stopped upon feeling the woman push her down with one hand while the other moved behind her and unsnapped her bra.  
Lilith’s eyes widened as Zelda tossed her bra up to the front of the car before unhooking her own, gulping Lilith would have to say she was looking at the most perfect breasts on the entire planet she had never seen a better pair.

“Perfect.” Lilith whispered, Zelda blushed lightly at the word spoken and from the look Lilith was giving her.  
“Do you want to know a secret?” Coming to Lilith watched as Zelda begun unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, lifting her hips so Zelda could move them down Lilith could only nod her response.  
“This is the best first time I have ever had with anyone and anywhere.” The response was delicate a tone Lilith never thought she would hear come from Zelda who was leaning down towards her, kissing gently Lilith lost herself in the feel of a very naked Zelda Spellman. Soft hands touched her hips as they pulled down her own boy shorts, moaning as Zelda broke the kiss and begun to kiss her gently down her neck, chest and stomach. Lilith couldn’t tell you exactly when her underwear came off because she found herself lost upon feeling Zelda’s mouth on her.  
“What, how are you? Oh, fuck!” Whatever Zelda was doing had never been done on her before because Lilith could not remember a singular time it felt this fucking incredible, grasping at Zelda’s hair and the backseat she felt her orgasm building.

Opening her eyes and sitting up slightly as she felt two fingers slip inside and hit a rarely hit spot, Zelda’s eyes were open and watching her. Moaning Lilith felt her body shake upon realizing Zelda was enjoying watching her, she felt Zelda firmly press into her just as lips pulled at her. Stars, she saw literal stars as her body crashed. Slipping back down Lilith panted, Zelda’s chuckling hit her ears opening her eyes Lilith looked at the other woman and begun to laugh too.

“You’re the devil.” Lilith laughed out; Zelda smirked as she moved so she was lying on Lilith.  
“What makes you say that?” One of Zelda’s hands wrapped around her neck, nails scraped gently. Moaning Lilith looked into Zelda’s eyes, she would never tire of having sex with this woman.  
“You are far to bad with that tongue.” Putting emphasis on the word bad to show she meant it in a good way, Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda and rolled so she had her pinned down to the back seat.  
“I’ve been told that before.”  
“Have you?” Looking at each other hungrily Lilith felt her body reacting, she had to have this woman again.  
“Mhm, imagine if you had a cock what I could with that.” Zelda winked at her sending a shot of arousal down her body, smirking Lilith pushed away from Zelda and opened the car door. “Lilith?”  
“Why imagine.” Redness worked along Zelda’s chest and face at Lilith’s comment, getting out of the car she laughed and went over to one of her storage containers. Finding what she was looking for Lilith grabbed a bottle of water and soap and cleaned the toy, digging back through the box with one hand she smiled at seeing a still sealed bottle of lubricant. 

Going back to the car where Zelda eyed the items in Lilith’s hands then back to her with a cat that the canary grin Zelda moved so she crawled across the seat, gulping Lilith gave Zelda the items as she reached for them. When the one end of the toy slipped inside her she felt her knees almost buckle but Zelda had a firm grip on one of her thighs and she tightened her hold on the roof of the car, what she wasn’t expecting so soon was feeling a tugging on the toy. Looking down just as she felt a second hand grip her other thigh was Zelda with her mouth around the other end of the toy, their eyes met and Lilith felt her legs begin to shake.

“Fuck…” Lilith hissed at the sight, slamming her eyes shut as one of Zelda’s hands moved and pushed the button in the center of the toy. The buzzing sent a jolt through Lilith, the little rabbit tips sent pulses through her body.  
“Look at me.” Opening her eyes as best she could Lilith watched as Zelda moved and took in the other end of the toy, Lilith had never wished to have a cock at any point in her life until this moment because seeing what Zelda was doing along with the feel of the two well it sent her into overload. Pulling away Lilith saw the look of confusion pass over Zelda’s face before it morphed into a smile as she pushed her back into the car climbing in and making sure Zelda was comfortable because it was going to be a long day in the car.

Hours later Lilith sat inside the trailer, FP was long since gone thankfully she didn’t want to explain to a man that she had had sex with that she had went and had even better and more freaky sex afterwards in the back of her car that’s in storage. Pulling a long gulp from her beer Lilith chuckled, looking down at her phone she saw the last text from Zelda before the woman had went to bed. After their hours long spent in her storage locker the two had went and got Zelda a burner phone so they could still talk to each other. Finishing the beer Lilith got up and tossed the bottle away just as the trailer door flew open and Jughead along with the other three stormed into the house.

“What in the Hell is wrong with you?” Jughead yelled as he stared Lilith down who opened up one of her beers and took a swig, she knew she looked confused as she glanced behind his shoulder at the other three who had concerned looks on their faces.  
“Many things are wrong with me; what it is you are talking about specifically I do not know.” Letting her words drip with sarcasm Lilith walked past the four teenagers and flopped down onto the couch.  
“You had sex with my dad!” Jughead yelled all the while a disgusted look took over his face, Lilith could only do one thing and that was laugh because the kids face looked so stupid and she was also slightly tipsy.  
“Wow, okay listen kid your dad is a grown man and I am a grown woman. Sometimes adults have sex, I hate to break it to you but they do.” Lilith stood and shrugged as she set her beer down.  
“I am letting you stay here the least you could do is not have sex with my dad!”  
“Okay.” Lilith felt rage well up, this brat was pissing her off. Walking towards him like a predator stalking their prey Lilith maintained eye contact but smirking as she saw the boy gulp. “Firstly, it was a two-way street your father initiated far more than I did. Secondly, I didn’t ask to stay here you offered. And thirdly I don’t have plans to fuck your father again so you can save your breath.”  
Lilith turned around, grabbed her beer bottle and sat back down where she stared the boy down waiting for him to respond. When nothing came Lilith took another drink of her beer and looked over at the other three daring them to say anything, again nothing. Turning back to Jughead Lilith quirked her eyebrow since he looked on the verge of speech.  
“We did some digging into your case.” Nodding as a way to tell the young man to proceed Lilith listened to what the four teenagers had to say.  
“A boys club, satanic occult items, and an underground bar this all sounds very gay.” Toni said as she listened to the rehash of what was happening once her and Cheryl showed up, Lilith was pacing trying to think of what everything could mean. Stopping and picking up the file on Blackwood, Lilith gulped not speaking to the teenagers Lilith picked up her phone and called Zelda.  
“Lilith?” Zelda sounded half asleep, glancing at the clock on the wall Lilith saw it was going on one in the morning.  
“I’m going to text you an address get here immediately!” Hanging up the phone Lilith sent Zelda the address then sat back down on the couch.  
“I am guessing you have figured something out?” Betty asked as she looked at Lilith sitting next to her.  
“I don’t know yet I need more answers.” Lilith whispered as she sat back on the couch and zoned out not knowing what to expect.

A little over an hour later there was a knock on the trailer door, Lilith set her beer down as the teenagers stopped talking Lilith walked to the door. She was expecting Zelda but she was not expecting the moment she opened the door to have Zelda push her into the nearest wall and start kissing her so passionately, Lilith felt herself falling into the kiss but quickly remembered that they were far from alone. Pushing Zelda off who gave her an annoyed yet lust filled look, gulping Lilith took in the tight little black dress Zelda wore it was strapless an displayed her breasts perfectly. Blood red lipstick and blood red heels finished off the look, licking her lips Lilith found herself struggling Zelda was dressed in the most perfect fuck me outfit and Lilith knew that whatever Zelda was wearing underneath said dress would turn her on even further.

“We aren’t alone.” Lilith husked out, clearing her throat she looked over at the teenagers causing Zelda to look over her face morphing to shock then annoyance.  
“Why are there teenagers here?” Zelda asked as she looked back at Lilith, pushing off the wall Lilith walked back to the couch and pulled up all of the stuff on Faustus.  
“I know you said you didn’t really know about Faustus’s business trips but I need you to remember as many places and dates you can think of.” Lilith replied as she glanced at Zelda then her laptop.  
“You called me, and told me to come to this address immediately so you could ask me questions about my ex-husband?” The group of teenagers looked between the two women things were about to hit the fan.  
“Yeah, why else would I have called?” Lilith shrugged as she turned and looked at Zelda whose features went from annoyed to hurt to angry.  
“Really.” The reply was low and menacing, the teenagers gulped and sunk into their seats.  
“Zelda, this is important people are dying and your ex husband is tied to it somehow!”  
“Fine, there better be whiskey in this dump!” Zelda hissed as she turned on her heel as she walked into the kitchen and begun opening cabinets, soon she came back with a glass and a bottle of low dollar whiskey throwing back a glass she grimaced.  
“You have horrible taste in whiskey!” Glaring at Betty who scooted over Zelda sat down next to Lilith and poured herself another glass before setting the bottle down.  
“I didn’t buy whiskey.”  
“That would have been my dad’s.” Jughead replied with a sad look.  
“Well, tell your father his taste in liquor is appalling and he should learn to have better taste.” Zelda scoffed then groaned as she swallowed more down and poured a third glass.  
“He is a recovering alcoholic.”  
“I would be too if this was the shit I was drinking, fucking Hell!” Zelda replied throwing back a third glass and pouring a fourth but leaving it on the table, Lilith quirked an eyebrow at the information and at Zelda’s drinking.  
“Okay, so we established he was there around the time Demetri died what other trips and dates?” Lilith quickly asked, sighing Zelda sat back on the couch and crossed her legs earning her look from both Cheryl and Toni. Quirking an eyebrow and smirking at them causing both of them to blush Zelda turned and looked at Lilith then begun listing dates and months and durations as best as she could.  
“I’m not for sure about those last three, again we weren’t married at the time or even dating so I didn’t really pay much attention.” Zelda shrugged; Lilith nodded the teenagers did as well as they looked through files. As Lilith picked up one file an unsettled feeling over took her, looking over as Zelda picked up her glass and took a drink. Setting the file down Lilith took a deep breath and decided to just ask the questions.  
“Zelda?”  
“Yes.” Zelda turned and looked at her causing a sinking feeling to settle into her stomach, Lilith knew she wasn’t going to like the response.  
“What religion do you follow?” The teenagers all looked up and at each other then the two women, all of them realizing that something big was going to happen.  
“I don’t see how that is relevant.” Zelda evaded as she finished her fourth glass of whiskey and poured a fifth, as she was lifting it Lilith leaned over and took it from her hands and set it down.  
“Faustus’s file says he was called Father Blackwood, his religion is listed as other non-denominational and there is no address of a church. You said you two grew up together, that you had grown up in the same religion what religion is it?” Lilith saw Zelda gulp giving her away, removing her hand from Zelda’s she sat straighter and stared her down. Zelda broke eye contact and looked around the room before clearing her throat gently, looking back at Lilith.  
“Lilith…”  
“What religion…do…you…follow?” Lilith’s words were clipped and firm.  
“I believe you already know the answer to that question.” A lone tear slid down Zelda’s face.  
“You knew about the murders then, is this for some Satanic bullshit ritual were you just using me to throw me off the trail, who else is involved?” Lilith stood up, anger radiating off of her the teenagers all stood and moved away from the two women not knowing how bad things were going to get.  
“No, I didn’t know anything! Lilith, I have not lied to you I didn’t tell you about this because…because it sounds bad, I know but not everyone is like Faustus I don’t follow that side of Satanism my family doesn’t follow that side! I swear to you!”  
“How am I supposed to believe you, when you didn’t want to give me the dates of his murders!”  
“It wasn’t like that! Lilith, please I never say this but please believe me just let me explain just give me ten minutes to explain!” Zelda stepped towards her, her tone was pleading Lilith took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Ten minutes.” Nodding Zelda begun to explain as quickly as she could.  
“There are different types of Satanism much like Christianity and such, before Faustus became our High Priest my brother Edward was in charge. Things were different, not as dark you see my family follows the more…well sexual side of Satanism. When I told you, I was far from innocent it wasn’t a lie, I can’t tell you how many people I have had sex with because the rituals we hold well held were sexual. There were orgies and well anyways it was different it was freer and more expressive; we followed a part of Satanism that believes in feeling good doing what makes you feel good and makes others feel good. If that was sex then so be it, if its drinking, drugs whatever so long as you and whomever else you are with feels good. It is, was all about gratification.” Everyone’s jaws dropped as they listened.  
“The file said Edward and his wife Diana died.”  
“Yes, they were flying to Italy and their plane crashed afterwards Faustus took charge and things begun to change. When Edward was alive, he told me to stay away from Faustus he and I had always had a…tension between us. I didn’t love Faustus I never had but sexually there was always this understanding between us, but once Edward died, I didn’t feel the need to keep the promise especially once things started to change in the church and Sabrina did her baptism. When Constance was alive, Faustus and I were having an affair I…I hate that we were but he told me it was strictly about penance and as the High Priestess I believe him. It wasn’t until Constance died that I realized things were far from alright, then he asked me to marry him and how could I refuse he was the High Priestess it was an honor!” Lilith watched as Zelda begun to fidget with her hands and pace, loosening her arms from herself Lilith felt a sadness wash over her.  
“Faustus, he knew I wouldn’t say no. Lilith, I swear to you this ritualistic killing and whatever else I do not follow! I knew Faustus was growing darker and more uncontrollable but I didn’t know it was to this extent, whatever this was that he was part of I don’t believe in it. Magic isn’t real and whatever cult shit he was working up I was not a part of it! I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you especially when it came to Faustus I just, I knew that if I had to start talking about him I would have to tell you everything and there are things…” Zelda choked as tears begun to rapidly fall from her face, Lilith took a step forward as she felt concern spring forth something had happened in that marriage and it was something she was not going to like hearing. “things that happened that will show you how weak I am and I don’t want you to see me as weak.” A sob broke from Zelda, without hesitation Lilith closed the distance and pulled Zelda into a hug.  
“I could never think you were weak.” Lilith whispered the response as she held Zelda, the woman pushed away and took four steps back.  
“But I am, I married him thinking I could control him but instead he controlled me. I couldn’t do anything without his approval, he wouldn’t take no for an answer on anything! I was weak, I am weak I let him do whatever he wanted because what was the point of fighting him, he had control over every part of my life. I couldn’t even see my own family!” Zelda cried, gulping Lilith took a deep breath then looked into Zelda’s eyes realizing even further what had happened.  
“I think you guys should leave, its late we can meet up later today.” Lilith spoke as she looked over at the group of teenagers who all simply nodded and left the trailer. Once the sound of tires filled the silence Lilith walked towards Zelda and placed her hands gently on Zelda’s shoulders.  
“Zelda, did Faustus rape you?” Lilith’s tone was gently and loving as she looked into Zelda’s watery eyes, it was all the reply she needed. Pulling Zelda into her arms she held her tightly, feeling the woman’s eyes wrap around her hips Lilith kissed the side of Zelda’s head and let the woman cry. After a few minutes Lilith guided Zelda to the small back room, lying down Lilith reached out a hand to Zelda who slipped into the embrace.  
“Lilith…”  
“I believe you; I trust you I was just afraid that I had been wrong I’ve trusted many in the past as well who have harmed me much like you. If Faustus weren’t already dead I would kill him for hurting you, I don’t care if you can’t tell me how many people you have had sex with and I don’t care what religion you are not at the end of the day because all I care about is you Zelda Spellman.” Kissing Zelda lightly on the forehead Lilith pulled her in closer and held the other woman.  
“I’m not going to ask you to stop trying to solve the case, I’m just going to ask that you be safe. I can’t lose you Lilith, you are the first person I have felt completely safe with and I don’t think I could cope without that.” Kissing gently the two women relaxed for the first time all night. “Lilith?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You were the first I have been with since Faustus, I couldn’t with anyone else afterwards that is why I was avoiding you, why I was so cold. I was scared.” Lilith looked into Zelda’s eyes and saw the raw honesty in her words, nodding Lilith closed the very small distance and kissed Zelda lightly. “Lilith?” Zelda asked as the kiss broke.  
“Yeah?” Lilith chuckled.  
“Make love to me, please.”  
“Zelda…”  
“No one ever has, its always been orgies or, ceremonial or fucking. In your car was amazing but I want slow and gentle for once.” Moving her hand from Zelda’s hip Lilith cupped a tear stained cheek and slowly kissed Zelda who responded just as slowly.  
“I want nothing more than to make love to you.” Lilith whispered as she rolled on top of Zelda and slowly begun to kiss every bit of the other woman that she could find.

Hours later Lilith woke up a small smile on her face as she looked down at the sight of Zelda asleep curled up in her arms her head on Lilith’s chest and their legs tangled together, with her free hand Lilith begun to gently glide her fingers along Zelda’s arm and shoulder earning her a soft hum for a response. Chuckling lightly Lilith kissed the top of Zelda’s head and felt for the first-time complete happiness, yes, many revelations came to light last night but Lilith knew she was meant to be with this woman. Zelda begun to stir, opening her eyes she tilted her head and looked up at Lilith a small smile gracing her face. Lilith smiled back just as lips captured hers, she couldn’t lie Zelda’s lips were magical. Hands ran along naked flesh as Zelda moved so she was straddling Lilith’s hips, smiling as the kiss broke Lilith couldn’t help but be overwhelmed. The sunlight coming through the window created a glow over Zelda and Lilith felt her body shiver at the sight, the woman was gorgeous.

“Zelda?”  
“Yes, darling?” Zelda husked as she leaned forward her elbows resting next to Lilith’s head and her hands running through her unruly hair.  
“That was my first-time making love too.” Lilith smiled at Zelda who smiled down at her gently, both women had tears in their eyes as they met for another kiss.  
“I love you.” Lilith whispered as she brought her hands up and tucked Zelda’s wayward hair behind her ears as she cupped the other woman’s cheeks.  
“I love you too.” Zelda’s reply was whispered as well and held just as much weight and devotion, kissing again the two women fell into another round of gentle love making both of them finding they preferred this way to another.  
“No, I am fine I just needed to go out for a bit and clear my head I will be home later I promise.” Zelda spoke into the phone, Lilith smiled at the woman she knew she was trying to be discreet about her whereabouts due to the possible wiretaps. Looking back at the case, Lilith looked back through the sign in sheets clicking quickly Lilith soon paused and went back to one of the images. Grabbing the file that contained the file on Connor Kemper then at the photo Lilith gasped.  
“What is it?” Zelda asked as she hung up the phone.  
“Look at this name, then look at the file.” Lilith passed the file to Zelda who looked at the photo then down at the file squinting, her eyes soon widening.  
“Lilith.”  
“He has to be the killer; he is signed in to both books and I bet his name is on others!” Lilith stood and started packing stuff into her bag.  
“Lilith!” Turning at Zelda’s raised voice she stalled as she saw fear on Zelda’s face.  
“What is it?”  
“Ambrose, he has a date with this Luke tonight they have been chatting since the funeral.”  
“Fuck.” Lilith deadpanned as she begun to pace.  
“Do you think he also killed Faustus; I’ve never met him I mean I have met a lot of Faustus’s Judas boys but…”  
“Judas boys?” Coming to a stop Lilith looked at Zelda confused.  
“Its what he called those in his boys club, I hadn’t met all of them but most of them. This Luke is one I have not met.” Nodding Lilith bit her lip as she looked down trying to think of a plan.  
“If he is one of Faustus Judas Boys then he might take Ambrose to Dorian’s, I need you to show me this place and I need to figure out a way in.” Nodding Lilith finished packing her bag, Zelda went back into the bedroom to get the rest of her things. As Lilith waited for Zelda, she started to get a sinking feeling, something wasn’t adding up, there was a bigger piece a bigger player on the board that she was missing and she couldn’t figure out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this...let me know???


	5. Who Killed All of The Boys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! That is all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit an update! Sorry it took so long, I have been super busy with work and right now I am also preparing to be told that I will be under quarantine since things near me are getting shut down left and right. If that happens then I will be writing A LOT! So if you see a lot of updating from me in a week then that is what has happened. Anyways, here is a small update which is better than nothing!

Lilith paced in her storage locker, the Spellman family all stood and watched her Zelda of course wasn’t paying to much mind to the surroundings while the others were still taking everything in. What in the fuck was she overlooking?

“So, wait, this is your storage locker and it is completely secret?” Sabrina asked looking around with a confused look.

“Yes.” Lilith replied casually as she came to a stop in her pacing.

“And you two are finally fucking?” Ambrose shrugged.

“Ambrose!” Zelda hollered staring the young man down.

Lilith bit her lip trying to stop herself from laughing, she knew she liked Ambrose. “None of that is important right now, what is important is the fact that Ambrose I am very certain you have been going on dates with a serial killer and I think he has you pinned as his next victim. I need you to get me into Dorian’s or at least information on how I can get in.”

“They won’t just let you in, Luke took me last night the only type of woman that goes in is one that is well working.”

“Zelda, told me that a while back. Well, looks like I am going to have to be working then good thing I have an outfit for this.”

Turning and paying no mind to the small family Lilith went over to one of many plastic totes and begun to pull out clothes and stuff them in her backpack, it was another hour later before the Spellman’s left except Zelda who stayed behind while Lilith got ready. Once she was dressed and had her makeup and hair ready, she was confident in her disguise.

“I insist that you wear all of that again.”

Chuckling Lilith turned and looked at Zelda whose pupils were dilated and was obviously struggling to keep her hands to herself. “Oh, you like this outfit hm?” Lilith asked as she sauntered over towards Zelda, her black six-inch heels clicking along the cement.

“I believe I said that.” Zelda’s voice was huskier than normal which told Lilith that the outfit did even more than she had thought, who knew six-inch black heels, a mini black leather skirt and a black lace corset top could reduce Zelda to a puddle of hormones. Stopping in front of Zelda Lilith wrapped her arms around her and pressed herself against the other woman’s body earning her a whimper, smiling Lilith leaned forward and captured Zelda’s lips with her own. Just as the kiss deepened Lilith broke away and took a few steps back, chuckling at the sound of Zelda growling.

“When I am done at Dorian’s we can meet anywhere you want and finish this.”

Both women chuckled at Zelda’s next words. “You will be the death of me Lilith Morningstar.”

Taking a deep breath Lilith walked into Dorian’s and went over everything Ambrose had told her about the layout, she walked in like she was supposed to be there and that it wasn’t her first time what she didn’t account for was the bartender who apparently never left the bar.

“You’re new?”

Lilith knew this response could mean everything for the rest of the night, shrugging she begun to speak. “Yeah, some guy named Faustus hired me told me that he wanted me here on this day and time that he was holding some big event or something.”

The young man looked a bit weary so Lilith maintained her position of leaning forward on the bar hoping that her relaxed, nonchalant attitude would help the situation. “I’m hoping he paid in advance.” Bingo.

Laughing deeply, then smiling slyly. “That is the only way I am paid.” Reaching over and grabbing the finished drinks Lilith quirked an eyebrow.

“Table to your right.” Smiling Lilith turned and took the drinks to the table, playing happy waitress and prostitute.

It was about an hour later and Lilith’s feet were killing her, how in the hell did Zelda walk around in heels all day. Sighing after she gave another young man his third drink of the hour she perked up as she saw Ambrose and Luke walk in, now her investigation could really start. The guy was average, but he had charm and that definitely helped in buckets especially to someone like Ambrose who was a recluse and desired adventure. Why was such a young man stuck at home, Lilith would ask Zelda about that later. Something big was about to happen because drinks were now getting passed to everyone and all of the men were standing at attention ready for whatever or whomever was to come out, walking into the one hallway Lilith stopped her movements.

“Welcome, my faithful servants!”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Lilith hissed under her breath, her ex husband walked into the room and all of the men bowed to him. “Shit.” Turning Lilith walked away to where she couldn’t be seen, she needed to escape it would not bode well if he saw her but this answered many of her questions.

Opening door after door Lilith felt her anxiety rising, why was there no exits this was a fire hazard at the very least? Panicking Lilith finally just went into a room and tried to control her breathing, jumping when the door opened but calming when she saw it was Ambrose.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I need to get out of here if Nic spots me.”

“Nic?”

“Yeah, Nic well Nicholas the man who sauntered in calling you all his faithful servants.”

“Oh well he doesn’t go by that anymore he apparently goes by Lucifer.”

Lilith’s eyes widened at the information. “What? Shit, I really need to get out of here but there doesn’t seem to be any exits.”

Ambrose nodded and begun thinking. “I may have an idea, but I don’t think you’ll like it.”

“Probably not but fuck it!”

“Exactly.”

“What?”

“We are going to have to make it look like we have well fucked.”

“What about serial killer boy on your arm?”

“That could be a problem yeah.” Both stood silently trying to figure out what to do next but the sound of a knock broke their thoughts.

“Ambrose, there you are oh I saw you looking at her all night I wondered when you would make a move. Luke.”

Putting on her best fake smile Lilith shook that man’s hand, oh yeah, he was definitely a killer she could feel it. “Mary.”

“Mary, well I hope you are nothing like your namesake.” Fighting the shiver that ran up her spine Lilith smiled and chuckled.

“Far from it.” Luke laughed deeply as he turned and took Ambrose’s hand and moved him closer. “Well, how much would it be for two of us versus the one now?”

Looking at Ambrose and seeing the mans eyes widen, she knew she was in deep shit. “I only do one at a time, safety you know.”

The look Luke gave her unsettled Lilith, it reminded her of the look Nic would give her when he was upset standing tall, she waited for the slap but it never came. Luke was obviously trying to maintain his façade. “Of course, well have fun you two I want to hear all about it later.” Luke spoke before kissing Ambrose deeply and walking out of the room.

“I need you to hit me.”

“What!”

“We need me to look roughed up, it will get his jollies in a knot and well give me a good reason to leave and well not looking completely like myself.”

“I can’t hit you! My Aunt Zee would kill me!” Ambrose paced and begun moving his hands about in panic, rolling her eyes Lilith walked over and turned Ambrose towards her where she slapped him hard across the cheek scratching him in the process.

“HIT ME!” Raising his arm Ambrose struck Lilith right in the jaw. “Fuck!” Lilith yelled as she turned and held her jaw, the kid had a good right hook.

“Shit, I’m sorry!”

“No, no that was good it will definitely swell.” Lilith muttered as she looked in the mirror, before grabbing her corset and begun tearing at the lace and causing tears in the lace stockings she had on.

“What are you doing?”

“Can’t just have a bruise I need to look really rough!” Shaking her thick hair causing it to instantly knot up, running her hands over her makeup she turned causing Ambrose to take a step back and his jaw to drop.

“Well, that says it all I think stay in here another ten minutes have you leave but make sure you look smug when you go back to Luke, oh and take these.” Reaching up her skirt Lilith undid the clips to her garters and slid her panties down her legs and walked over to Ambrose. “Remove your coat and undo your shit oh and loosen your belt.”

“What?”

“It needs to look like you had sex just trust me!” Nodding Ambrose handed Lilith his jacket where she shoved her panties into one of the pockets, tossing it onto the bed Lilith then took Ambrose’s shirt and bunched it up and tried to wrinkle it as much as possible. Handing it back to Ambrose who slipped it on and begun to button it up, stopping him when he still had three buttons left.

“Leave it open a bit, and um lets run in place for a bit it will build up a sweat then let’s mess up the bed.” Nodding the two ran in place quickly for a bit then went and tossed the blankets, pillows and sheets about. Lilith jumped on the bed and rolled around on it and wiped some of her make up on it. “Have to make it look like I was on the bed, also the bit of sweat will help trust me that sick fuck will leave you for a bit and come into this room.”

“Okay, here put your coat back on and go out their wait…” Running her hands through Ambrose’s hair then surprising him when she deeply scratched and squeezed his throat.

“Lilith…”

“It’ll help make it look like I struggled, the slap will help but this will help even more go I will be out in like three minutes watch me leave and make sure he sees me as well.” Nodding Ambrose walked out, taking a deep breath Lilith hoped this worked. Grabbing her coat Lilith checked herself one last time, slipping the coat on and walking out of the room she made sure to limp a bit. Glancing around the room she noticed that Nic had his back turned, walking up the stairs she glanced over at Ambrose who watched her leave as was Luke looking down hoping it made her look ashamed Lilith walked out of the bar and into the night.

Sighing Lilith slipped the heels off and ran into an alley where she had her motorcycle hidden, stuffing the heels into one of the side saddles as she removed a pair of jeans. Slipping them on Lilith forgone putting on any other clothes and just zipped up her jacket then slipped on her Doc’s. Texting Zelda quickly telling her to meet her at her storage unit along with her family, she had a very good idea as to what was happening and if she was right then they were all going to be in danger.

An hour later Lilith was pacing in the storage locker, she had the trunk of her car packed with essentials and hoped beyond all hope that Zelda listened to her. Looking at her burner phone with the time they should be here by now, feeling her anxiety rising Lilith told herself not to call or text just yet but to give it a while they were probably waiting for Ambrose.

“Fuck.” What if Luke figured out what was happening? What if Ambrose was in trouble? Feeling her heart race Lilith jumped when a knock rang out, walking over Lilith glanced at the camera system she had. Opening the door so the vehicle could come in safely, looking around quickly Lilith dropped the door and turned and watched as Zelda and her family stepped out of the car.

“What happened to your face!” Zelda hollered as she went over and cupped Lilith’s cheek.

“That was me Auntie, I’m sorry but we had to get her out and…”

“You hit her!”

“She hit me too!”

“Zelda, it was necessary besides I think I know what is going on and why and it sounds insane but I think I may be right. Sit down because this is some deep shit!” The Spellman family all nodded and couldn’t hide the emotions of fear and concern from showing.


	6. Who Killed ________?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end I hope you are all still around for the ride?

Zelda and her family sat looking completely bewildered, Lilith watched as they all processed the information, Zelda stood causing the family to look at her. “So, your ex husband is leading a men’s only Satanic fanatical cult? On top of that you are saying the safest thing we can do is pack up our things and leave.”

Biting her lip Lilith rested her hands on her hips, when Zelda said it out loud Lilith could see why the family was completely lost. Looking at Zelda she smiled only to release it came out looking awkward, releasing a breath she removed her hands from her hips and shrugged. “Yeah?”

Lilith watched as Zelda shook her head and crossed her arms. “I’m not leaving.”

“God damn it, Zelda!” Lilith groaned, turning as she threw her hands up in annoyance and ran them along her face.

“Aunt Zee.”

“Zelds.” Hearing the other three Spellman’s tones, Lilith removed her hands and turned and looked at them.

“You three are not seriously getting behind this idea?” Zelda’s voice cracked as she hollered.

Ambrose gulped and took a step forward. “Auntie, just the little bit I saw tonight. Lilith you didn’t hear everything, but he is insane. The murders have been sacrifices for the Dark Lord, this guy Lucifer he is, Auntie you mention Crowley being insane and fanatical when it comes to our religion. Take that but times ten, this guy is…I can’t even find the right word Auntie.”

Walking up as Ambrose talked Lilith released a shaky breath and looked over at Zelda. “Ambrose, is in serious danger being around Luke. All of them are in danger, Nick…Lucifer will figure out your ties to him and to me. To make matters worse he has connections with various police departments, including here.”

Looking into Zelda’s eyes she hoped the woman understand what she was silently trying to say, nodding Zelda bit her bottom lip trying to hide that it was quivering, wiping a stray tear Zelda broke their hold of each other’s eyes. “Fine, we go home pack only the essentials…for how long?”

Shrugging Lilith ran how long this could take. “A few weeks, I know of a few places you all can stay….”

“You’re staying with us.” Hearing Zelda’s tone Lilith sighed and shook her head. “You are!”

Glancing at the family which told them that was their que to leave for a moment, watching them step out of the storage locker Lilith finally turned back to Zelda who was beginning to pace. Stopping Zelda and placing her hands on the woman’s hips then taking her hands, rubbing them gently trying to soothe her. “Zelda, I have to take care of this. I will make sure you and your family are safe but for me to do that I can’t stay with you and your family, Nick he will figure things out he is not a dumb man.”

Waiting on baited breath for Zelda to respond Lilith felt nothing but complete worry, watching as various emotions ran across Zelda’s face Lilith’s heart begun to race. “Okay, but at least for the next few days stay just to let things simmer for a moment.”

Sighing Lilith shook her head. “I could lose any leads I have gain if I do that.” Removing her hands from Zelda’s Lilith reached up and cupped Zelda’s cheeks, the red heads soft hands lifted and touched Lilith’s. “I’m sorry.”

Zelda nodded, and released a shaky breath. “Then tonight at least stay.”

“I can do that.”

The Spellman’s left to go and pack, Lilith packed as well releasing a shaky breath she went over and dug out an old box, opening it Lilith fought back tears. Inside the box were the few things she had left from her time with Nick, mostly an old journal that she wrote in, a concert ticket from when things were good and a photo taken on their honeymoon. Taking the journal Lilith tossed everything else in the trash can she had, shoving the journal in her back pack she loaded up her car, she hated leaving her bike but she could carry more with a car and sleep in it if need be.

Once the family arrived back Lilith had them park their vehicle inside the storage unit, it was a tight fit in Lilith’s car but everyone fit. On the drive Lilith had Ambrose call Luke, making sure he was on speaker.

“Ambrose, you left rather quickly are you okay?”

Meeting Lilith’s eyes in the mirror the young man gulped. “Yeah, just family emergency I have to leave town a Great Aunt of mine is passing so the whole family is being called up to be with her and through the funeral.”

“I’m so sorry, how long will you be gone?”

Shrugging Ambrose tried to figure out a good amount of time. “Probably a week, but maybe longer my Aunts are taking it rather hard so it is really however long they want to stay, need to make sure they are okay.”

“You are a good man Ambrose, call me when you get there?”

“I’ll try I know cell reception is terrible she lives a bit away if anything I will send you a text.”

“Alright, I love you Ambrose.”

“Yeah, love you too Luke.” Ending the call Ambrose looked down at his phone looking close to tears, Sabrina took his hand and held it while Hilda took the other.

Lilith glanced back and met his eyes again. “Are you sure he is, a killer?”

Looking away and sighing Lilith nodded then glanced back up in the mirror. “One hundred percent.”

Ambrose cried lightly as he went back to looking down at his hands, looking over at Zelda whose face seemed to be holding a deep sadness. Driving Lilith was thinking of leaving them in Riverdale, it wasn’t far but yet the chances of someone in Greendale spotting them was small the rivalry was to strong between the two towns. Also, she had made good with some Serpents recently. Sighing Lilith drove to the bar that the serpents frequented, coming to a stop she noticed that everyone was asleep. Stepping out and making sure to be quiet, looking around happy with her car being hidden a bit Lilith went into the bar and spotted Toni immediately.

“Hey hot stuff!”

Rolling her eyes, Lilith quirked an eyebrow at her, in return she got a shrug and a nonchalant look. “Didn’t I tell you stop hitting on me?”

“Sorry,” Toni shrugged and leaned on the bar. “can’t help it when I see a gorgeous woman!”

“You have a girlfriend.”

“Oh yeah, and she is hot!”

Shaking her head Lilith sat down and ran her fingers through her messy hair that was surely forming knots and maybe a few locks. “Listen I have four people who need to stay here, under the radar.”

Toni straightened up her posture and smiled. “Let me guess one of them is your very own hot red head.”

Chuckling Lilith nodded. “You are right, and her family.”

Turning Toni grabbed three keys and slid them to Lilith. “I only got three rooms available, if another opens up, we can move them about. Something tells me you won’t be staying.”

Standing up Lilith shook her head in the affirmative of the statement, Toni looked at her for a moment before speaking. “Why do I feel like you are going to get yourself killed?”

Not responding Lilith simply turned on her heel and made her way out to her car, opening the door she noticed Zelda was awake. “Three rooms, I figured Hilda and Sabrina could bunk together until something else opens up.” Nodding Zelda turned and shook Hilda awake who in turn went about getting everyone else up, shutting the door Lilith took out their things and started passing things off as the family came out.

Hilda and Sabrina took the room with two beds, Ambrose took his own room and Zelda and Lilith entered into what will be Zelda’s room. “If you have to leave the hotel just text me.”

Setting down her things Zelda turned towards Lilith. “You think we may have to leave?”

Sitting on the bed Lilith kicked off her boots. “It is a possibility.”

Watching as Zelda nodded and went about unpacking her things, sighing Lilith slumped and brought her hands together clasping them tightly. Feeling the bed dip, not having heard Zelda since she had kicked off her heels, the woman’s soft hands reached out and held Lilith’s rougher hands. Neither spoke as their lips met and they fell onto the bed, as the sun peered in through the thin curtains, Lilith was lacing up her boots. Reaching over to grab her sweater she smirked as she felt Zelda moving towards her before hands cupped her chest and lips were kissing her neck, groaning Lilith turned and moved Zelda’s hands. She had to leave; she couldn’t stay any longer.

“Stay.”

Shaking her head Lilith leaned forward and kissed Zelda deeply, the woman was like a drug she wanted to stay she really did. Pulling away Lilith stood and put her sweater on, it was baggy and black the comfort and warmth of it would help since the nights were getting colder and darker. “I will text you at 7 every night telling you I am okay or if anything happens.”

Leaning down a final time Lilith kissed Zelda deeply, the whimper that slipped from Zelda’s lips caused Lilith to shiver. Pulling away she winked and turned and grabbed her bag, unlocking the door and opening it Lilith stalled at what she heard.

“Why do I feel like you are going to get yourself killed?” The chill that ran up Lilith’s spine turned her blood cold, gulping Lilith put on a smile and looked back at Zelda, she looked like her world was shattering. Dropping the smile and letting her words die on her lips she simply looked down then turned away, shutting the door behind her.

Walking down the stairs, Lilith walked through the empty bar save a few sleeping bikers and a drunkard drinking away his liver. Spotting Toni who nodded at her, nodding back Lilith walked out and got into her car, starting it up Lilith drove not knowing what she was going to do exactly as she made her way back to Greendale with those words playing through her head.

Why do I feel like you are going to get yourself killed?

Three days passed and Lilith was in the Greendale woods parked by an abandoned cabin, she had texted Zelda like she promised whenever she had updates and especially at seven. Sighing Lilith hunkered down into her makeshift bed in the backseat of her car, looking through her old journal she couldn’t help but shake her head at the contents. Flinging it to the other side and stopping herself from screaming, looking back down Lilith blinked, picking up the book Lilith read through the entry. It was from when she first planned to leave Nick, she had written down addresses to places that he owned, blinking at one address that was just outside of Greendale. Shutting the journal and tucking it under her pillow Lilith started to plan her day, she was going to find the house and see if Nick; Lucifer was there. Shutting her eyes Lilith tried to sleep but her mind kept racing, and those words that Toni spoke then Zelda in her heartbroken tone wouldn’t leave.

Why do I feel like you are going to get yourself killed?


	7. Who Killed...? Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Nick/Lucifer come face to face with bloody consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking so long to update but I have been busy with working and my personal life but everything will get updated and finished I promise just sit tight please.   
Kudos, Comments and all that are very much appreciated!

The address was proving a bust as Lilith sat up in a tree, what was also proving to be a bust was sitting in a tree; she did not want to risk her car being spotted. As she sat and watched with binoculars as the day progressed, not spotting anyone go in the day before or all day today she was about to give up. Putting away her binoculars and starting her decent down Lilith stalled, the sound of a car engine hit her ears before she quickly got back into place and watched as the car parked and Nick stepped out. Hiding herself in the shadows watching as he looked around and took in his surroundings before going up to the house and stepping inside, releasing a shaky breath she looks down at the watch on her wrist it was almost seven. Moving out of sight she takes out her phone and texts Zelda that everything is fine, biting her lip as she presses send and holding back tears.

There were a few ways this would end and only one of those was she truly okay with; she knew it would take the police thirty to forty-five minutes to arrive someplace this far out and remote. “Yes, I would like to report a shooting with an officer down.”

“Address of the shooting?” The operator asked as Lilith heard her begin typing as she read off the address. “How many people involved?”

“Two, the suspect and the officer.”

“Alright, and, where are you?”

“I am the officer in question, Detective Lilith Morningstar of the Greendale Police Department.”

“It will be a while before we can get any back up and an ambulance that far out, can you remain on the line.”

“No, the suspect is fleeing.” Hangs up the phone and place it in her jacket pocket, climbing down the tree and making sure her guns and a knife were in place along with her identification Lilith goes towards the house making sure to watch her foot falls.

Laying low she wonders to the back of the house having spotted a back door yesterday that was not locked and didn’t make noise, luckily yesterday she had wondered around the house and took in the floor plan making sure to avoid touching anything so it wasn’t moved out of place. Slipping inside she slid the safety off her gun and unclipped it, listening carefully she heard Nick walking around then silence. Stopping in her place and keeping her back to a wall, hearing a bottle uncork and the contents being poured into a glass then into a second glass.

“Come out, Lilith. I know you are here; we both know there is little point in hiding from me.” Rolling her eyes and biting back a sarcastic response she stepped into the kitchen, Nick smiled and slid a glass of wine towards her the motion drawing attention to the gun he had setting on the counter. “Don’t worry it is not poisoned, unlike last time.” Chuckling Nick lifts his wine glass and takes a healthy sip, ignoring the glass Lilith maintained eye contact.

Fighting the urge to vomit as he looks her up and down. “Tsk, Lilith you have always been so rude haven’t you.”

“I don’t believe it wise to drink while I am on a case.”

“Oh,” Pours himself another glass, a lethal smile spreading across his face. “am I part of this case?”

Moving her jacket revealing her gun as she placed a hand on her hip. “You are, but I believe that goes without saying. We both know you have formed this Aleister Crowley Satanic cult, you are telling people you are Satan himself and you are leading the charge of murders across the country to what gain power, start the apocalypse or some other insane idea.”

Nick shakes his head and leans forward. “I am not claiming to be Lucifer right now, merely a vessel for when he rises. Besides, it has taken much time, but I have gotten myself into police departments across the country, have gotten overly rich snobs to give money and stupid boys looking for someone to worship to do my dirty work. A rather wonderful plan, especially considering Greendale itself has an exceptionally large Satanic population. Did you know that?” Finishes off his wine and pushes the glass aside, his other hand still sitting close to the gun. “What am I saying, of course you have learned that! You have also been spending some,” Pauses for a word. “carnal time with a follow of Satan.”

Shaking her head and inching her hand closer to her gun, he was always the one with the quickest draw. “She doesn’t believe in Satan, not in the way you are preaching.”

“Preaching! I do not preach; I am not wearing a white collar!” Nick laughs and stares her down. “Let us cut to the chase, my dear Lilith. We both know there are very few good outcomes for you, and when one of those things happens, I will go after your precious Zelda and her family. Actually,” Chuckling Nick straightens himself up. “they are already being dealt with. You have them stowed away in that dreadful biker bar just on the outskirts of Riverdale, don’t worry though I won’t kill Zelda right away.”

Watching as he steps around the island, taking a step back as he moves closer. “I will make sure she watches as her family is tortured and killed one by one, then I will fuck her as she watches each one of her family bleeds to death. Your corpse will of course be near as well, how does that sound?”

“I’m not a fan of that idea.”

Hearing Nick laugh, then to see him as he quickly draws his gun. Removing hers quickly she drops down and fires two shots, on hitting him in the leg and the other in the gut. Groaning as she stands and makes a break towards the back door, hearing Nick yell in pain and anger. Running into the woods, she gasps as a pain shoots through her chest; looking down she spots the blood. “Lilith!”

“Fuck.” Muttering under her breath, running through the pain she had spotted a few good hiding spots while she was searching the area yesterday. She knew a rundown little shack was nearby, but Nick would go there automatically, she had to hide in a least likely location. Coming up to Sweet Water River she found the little pile of washed up debris, it would have to do. Fighting back a groan she slides into the followed husk of what was once a tree, shifts her jacket so she is biting on one end of it as she moves the other side and holds in a whimper as she moves her top down enough; the bullet was deep.

Based off of blood flow, it had to of nicked something major, zipping up her jacket hoping the tightness of it would help keep some of the blood back; moving out of the log she shakes feeling herself grow dizzy from blood lose. “Don’t go out without taking that bastard with you.” Fighting off the dizziness she started walking but stops after a while hearing footsteps nearby, stepping behind a tree she silently clears her throat tasting the iron in the back of her throat.

Nicks voice filled Lilith’s ears. “Come out Lilith, we both know that bullet hit you.”

Stepping out Lilith’s eyes met Nicks, his laugh now spilling out. “Put the gun down I am a better shot than you.”

He was not wrong, clearing her throat again she drops the gun into a nearby pile of leaves. Coughing she covers her mouth, feeling blood touch her fingers. Wiping her mouth, she watches as Nick walks towards her a smug expression on his face, glancing around she figures the police would arrive in another twenty minutes. “Why must you always run? You can’t run from me,” Lifts a hand and runs it along Lilith’s jaw. “you never could.”

“What do you want, Nick?” Staring Nicking down, laughing Nick steps away not afraid to have his back turned.

“Lilith, I have a business here and you are getting in the way.” Turns and looks at Lilith. “I need to get rid of you, I hate to do so we have always had fun you and I.” Glaring at Nick as he turns around again, she slips the knife out from under her sleeve just enough to grip the hilt. “I wouldn’t call it fun.”

Nick turns a smile, walking up to Lilith and placing another hand on Lilith this time behind Lilith’s head and pulls her close; their lips just brushing. “You have always been a spitfire.” Growling Lilith slides the knife out further and quickly lifts it stabbing him in the back. “AH!” Removing the knife quickly she stabs him again in the side knowing she punctured something, turning she rips the knife out and starts running making sure to move in different directions every so often so he would not get a clean shot.

Tripping over her feet as she coughs and blood splatters out, continuing to run she makes it to her car and gets in gasping out as she feels what could only be the bullet move with the force of her sitting down. Starting the car she had to make it to Riverdale, Nick didn’t matter; shaking her head as she starts seeing a black curtain fall over her eyes it was starting to feel like she wouldn’t make it to Riverdale.


End file.
